My mission with you
by FoXyFaLlEnAnGeL-11
Summary: Sasuke, Naruto and their friends are sent on a mission that goes terribly wrong. When Sakura is sent to help them, she has no idea in what mess she had jumped in. But one thing is sure; it was certainly not what she had first expected…
1. The proposal

_Hola my friendly friends! _

_I__'__m back with a brand new story for you, just to help you wait while I finish my story __We__'__ll be there for you. I hope you'll like this one too and I thank you all for the reviews they are always appreciated._

_Love you all! ^_^_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**My mission with you – The proposal**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was a sunny and calm day in Konoha, everyone was outside enjoying the last peaceful day of summer. Soon, fall would set upon the village and cold nights would become routine. But despise the enthusiasm of most citizens; Sakura Haruno was far from happy. It's been a while since she received news from her comrades who had been sent on a long-term mission and it was beginning to stress her. Ino had sent her last letter two weeks ago, saying that it was getting riskier than the previous week and Naruto couldn't even remember where he was, saying something about there was no ramen for kilometres around. Anyway, the girl couldn't wait to hear about them and despise the great amount of work Tsunade had given her, it wasn't helping soothing her. But fortunately, this morning was different; she was called by her mentor to her office. What could it possibly mean?

'More jobs, that's for sure…" thought the girl depressively.

Approaching the Hokage's building, the pink haired girl climb the stairs two at a time and walk toward the Gondaime office with a stressful demeanour, before knocking on the door and opening it.

"You wanted to see me Shishou?" asked Sakura as she close the door behind her and walk toward the desk.

"Ha, Sakura! Yes, I was looking for you." replied Tsunade as she motioned her student to sit on a chair in front of her desk.

To say Tsunade was looking relaxed would be a lie. Despise her calm attitude, Sakura knew better than that. Her mentor was anxious and stressed. Her cup of saké was left untouched on the desk and her arms were crossed over her chest. A look of deep concentration was craved on her face as her eyes land on her student.

"What is it?" asked the girl, now worried.

"You're going on a mission." stated the Hokage.

"What? How come? I thought I had to work at the hospital for the entire week since there's too much job lately." replied Sakura in surprised tone.

"I know that. Your indispensable here, but I have an emergency and you're the only medical ninja available. One of our anbu team asked for reinforcement. Their military situation is catastrophic and they have a lot of injured civilians. And between you and me, the team is in a bad shape too." explained Tsunade, "Unfortunately, I don't have this reinforcement at the moment. But for the medical part, I can help."

"What team ask for help?" asked the pink haired girl as she start breathing hardly in apprehension.

'Could it be Naruto or Ino?' thought the girl in worry.

"Sasuke's team." answered the Gondaime.

"What? Sasuke? He was on a mission too? Oh my god… It most be terrible if he is asking for help." replied the pink haired girl in panic.

'Oh, my god Sasuke, I hope you're alright.' thought again Sakura.

"I know. He's not the type to do that. He'd rather come home in pieces than to ask for help…" spoke Tsunade also worried.

"…What was the mission and who are the members of his team?" inquired the young Haruno.

"In this mission, Sasuke is the team leader. His three other companions are Neji Hyugga, Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame." immediately explained the blond-haired woman as she looks seriously at her student.

"Whoa! You send the hardcore." marvelled the girl.

"If there was an even higher grade for this mission, I would have given it." begin Tsunade a spike of anger and disappointment in her voice, "Anyway, those four ninjas were sent in the area of Ame to protect a small village named Amaya from a corrupted organisation named Corpse. They have attack many little villages in their wake and most of the citizens took refugee in this village as a last hope. Sasuke's team was sent there. But the organisation was more prepared than we first thought. Therefore, I send Naruto's squad in back up. But the problem is that I haven't heard of them since today. They too are asking for back ups and until Kiba's squad is back from its mission in three days, you are send there. Sakura Haruno, you're mission is to located Sasuke Uchiha anbus squad and Naruto Uzumaki's squad, provide medical treatment to them and the civilians and to put an end to the Corpse organization with them. You're leaving immediately."

"Yes Shishou!" replied the pink haired girl with determination as she stands up from her sit and begin to walk toward the door.

"Wait Sakura." interrupted the Gondaime as she rummaged through a drawer in her desk, "You'll need this."

"An anbu outfit?" inquired with stupefaction the girl as the outfit was put in her hands, "But I'm just a jonnin! I haven't passed the anbu test yet! It was scheduled in two months..."

"I know you well enough to know that you could be an anbu right now." interrupted Tsunade with a knowing smile, "Even Kakashi doesn't understand why I'm not giving you your rank already. If you succeed this mission, you'll bypass the anbu exam and receive your grade immediately. Now go."

"Thank you Tsunade. I won't disappoint you." concluded the girl with a renew determination.

Using a teleportation jutsu to get home faster, Sakura hurriedly took her clothes off and dress herself with the anbu outfit. Taking all of her favourite weapons, her medical pouch and her gloves, Sakura was ready to leave. She puts on her red scarf and the pink cat-like mask on her face before vanishing in the late afternoon.

**.**

**Amaya : Three hours later**

.

Running like a crazy woman, Sakura jumps through the trees like an arrow. She had run at full speed for hours now to get to her rendezvous point as soon as possible. The situation was crucial. The more time she lose the more lives could end. She had to hurry.

"Come on I'm almost there, I should see the limits of the village once I reached the beginning of this clearing." said Sakura to herself as she ran under the light rain toward her destination.

And as she reached the end of the forest, the pink haired girl stops dead in her track. Everything was different from the previous scene she had run for hours. A huge wave of panic and anger grew in her chest and pull at her heart.

"In what mess did she send my boys…" whispered the girl as she look at the scene, horrified.

War. That was the word. The luxurious forest was destroyed in a radius of one kilometre. A dark smoke was lingering around the battlefield among thousands of small camps that the enemy had built to keep the village under a siege. There was blood everywhere and many dead corpses were lying everywhere. Some were renegades, others were civilians which some were women that had clearly been sexually assault. The sight was horrible. The enemy was savage. On the other side, there was what was left of the fortifications of the village. The main building that was reinforced with large rocky walls was half destroy at the top, debris of earlier battles were scattered all around. A countless number of insects, probably summoned by Shino were stationed on the building, watching the enemy every moves. Even if the building was 300 feet large, it was looking extremely vulnerable compares to the enemy superficies. It was going to be hard to reach her friends. But she had to do it.

"Okay let's try this. It's almost night and it's raining, that should help me." stated the girl as she scan the surrounding.

Slowly, Sakura back away in the forest and hid her chakra before breaking into a sprint toward the small tents. Running as fast as she could, the pink haired girl reach the remains of a house and hide herself behind it just as two guards walks around it.

'Damn, I was almost caught.' thought the girl in anger as she held her breath.

"Did you hear something?" asked the first guard to the other as he stops walking and look at the girl's direction.

After a long minute of silence, the second guard burst into laugh.

"No. Man, you drank too much." spoke the second guard as he slaps the other's back with one hand.

"Hell no, ass hole." replied the first one before resuming his walk.

'Good they're leaving.' thought the pink haired girl in relief, when she realize that another guard who had just finish to pee behind her turn around to meet her.

"Shoot." whispered Sakura in anger.

And as she ran at him to stab him, the man began to yell.

"ANBU!"

Immediately, Sakura slice the guy's throat, but the damage was done, the two previous guards ran at her while another one appeared and start to blow in a military horn to advise the entire crew.

"Damn that world." spoke the girl as she attacks the two guards.

**.**

**Castle of Amaya**

.

Suddenly, the sound of military horn was heard. Sasuke immediately jump out of his temporary bed which consist of a plank and a blanket and ran at the nearest half barricaded window followed by Shino, Sai and Shikamaru.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Shino.

"Are they throwing another attack on us in the middle of the night?" added Sai as he joined the two.

"I don't think so." answered Sasuke trying to get a better view of the field that was now crowding of people.

"Maybe it's a strategy to scare us." replied Lee from his sit on the floor.

"No it's something else." added Shikamaru, "Listen."

Trying to listen more attentively, everyone remained quiet as the sound of metal clash with flesh and the rustling of feet grew even more intense.

"KONOHA IS HERE!" suddenly yelled a bandit.

"The reinforcement…" spoke Sasuke and Shikamaru at the same time.

"About time…" said Naruto as he cough blood in his bed.

"Let's go on the roof to greet them." suggested Sai.

"Yes." replied the other young men as they ran to the top of the building.

**.**

**Amaya - Battlefield**

.

"Come over here you!" yelled a man as Sakura ran past him and avoid a kick from another.

"I need to reach the castle fast." whispered the girl as she jumps over a group of renegades.

**.**

**Castle of Amaya – Roof section**

.

As soon as he set foot on the roof, an old man ran toward the Uchiha with a panic look on his face.

"Lord Uchiha! What is going on down there?" asked the civil who was guarding the roof.

"Nothing to worry about, get inside, just in case." answered Sasuke while putting back his mask.

"Yes." replied the old man before running down the stairs.

"What the hell?" asked Shikamaru in bewilderment, "That's the reinforcement?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke reaching the rest of the group.

As they look down the three anbus couldn't believe their eyes. A single ninja was fighting through the brawl toward them.

"The Hokage send us only one ninja?" added Sai as he scratches his head in incomprehension.

"You're kidding me, right?" replied Shino.

"Well, let's get him before the enemy does." spoke Sasuke with exasperation in his voice.

And as suggested by the Uchiha, the four boys jump on the exterior walls of the castle and ran with the help of their chakra toward the ally, avoiding as swiftly as possible the enemies. After two or three minutes of small fighting the shadow of their ally jumps above them and land right in front of them. Crouching upon the impact, the ninja slide a little and with the help of his hand finally stop not too far away.

"Sorry for the greeting but we were expecting a more important unit." spoke Sasuke with a tinge of sarcasm.

"What he means is that we were expecting a little more help from the Hokage." corrected Shikamaru in a more polite way.

"What? I thought you were in need of a medic?" replied a feminine voice with a smile in the voice.

And as the information sink in, the enemies arrived in a huge group, ready to strike.

"Let's go." said Sai as he draw a huge bird and grab everyone toward the roof of the castle.

Once they reach it, the bird let go of them and disappeared into the night while Neji, Lee and Tenten walk toward the small group of anbus.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Tenten in worry.

"Yes." answered Shino.

"Who are you?" asked Shikamaru, "Clearly the Hokage haven't sent one ninja here out of nowhere. Besides, I don't remember seeing a medic girl in the anbu."

"Are you implying that my hair is not pink enough for you to recognise me?" asked the girl with sarcasm as she push the mask on the side of her head.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke in stupefaction.

"Yes captain." replied Sakura with a little laugh.

"Sakura!" spoke Shikamaru in relief, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here on specific orders from the Hokage to find Sasuke Uchiha's anbu squad, provide medical treatments to the troops and civilians and to put an end to the Corpse organization. I am now under Sasuke's commandment and waiting for the orders." spoke formally Sakura with a serious tone.

"Come here." said harshly Sasuke as he drags her by the arms toward the stairs.

"Where are we going?" asked the girl as she was pulled away.

"Well… Let's just say: Welcome to hell Sakura!" spoke Shikamaru with a smirk.

"Oh! Wow. Thanks, that's reassuring." replied the girl with a tinge of worry.

Also taking their mask off, the boys followed Sasuke and went down stairs toward the main chamber. Sai hurriedly open the doors as the Uchiha drag the girl in.

"Hey dickless! We have a surprise for you." spoke Sai with his usual fake smile.

"What? *Cough!* Cough!*" asked the boy as he try to open his eyes.

"Naruto?" replied Sakura in surprise at the boy state.

To say he was in bad shape wouldn't have been enough to describe his physical appearance. Blood was dripping from his mouth, his eyes were half closed, a weird purple substance was rolling of a huge bloody wound on his belly that was barely patch with a bandage and he had scratches all over his body.

"Sakura? Woah! Man! You became anbu while we were gone? Damn, we must have been gone for long. I hope Hinata remember me..." spoke dramatically the boy as he tried to remember his girlfriend's face.

"What are you implying by this?" asked the pink haired girl now angry, as she replay his word about being gone for so long and her now being anbu.

"He, he! Nothing Sakura. *cough* I swear." said the blond-haired boy as he threw his arms in front of him in protection while a trail of blood roll down his cheek.

"What in the world happened?" asked the pink haired girl as she bends down toward him upon what she saw.

"I got stab by a poisonous blade, the Kyubbi couldn't heal me. I don't know what kind of poison it is, but once you got cut by their weapons, you can't heal on your own anymore… That's for sure. *cough* Anyway, one more day and Shino told me I was going to die. Your timing is excellent as usual." explained and complimented the jinchuriki.

"You sure know how to reassure someone Shino…" said the girl with sarcasm as she turns around toward the said boy.

"You should have heard him complain… After that, no one with a sane mind would try to reassure him anymore." explained the boy as he cross his arms over his chest.

"How many injured people are here?" asked Sakura as she put her hand on her friend's forehead.

"One hundred." answered hesitantly Shikamaru.

"O-okay… I see why your situation is critical now. Humm… Do you still have chakra soldier pills?" inquired again the pink haired girl as she lifts one of Naruto's arm to have better access at his most life threatening wound.

"Two bottles of 12 pills." replied Shino.

"Good, I requisitioned them for the time being." stated the young Haruno.

Hurriedly, Sakura took her mask and arm guards off, untied her red scarf and took hold of her medical pouch.

"Damn Sakura, hold on with the strip tease." joked Naruto as he looks at the girl.

"Shut up, Dobe." added the broody Sasuke as he walks back toward the stairs.

"What's up with him?" asked Sakura not understanding his actions since her arrival.

After all, they were close friends since his return. It wasn't like him to act so cold anymore.

"Ha. He's been like that for the last three days. Let's say we have seen things we would rather not want to talk about." explained Naruto as his eyes became dull, "Besides, I think that being the chief is starting to take its toll on him."

"Hummm… I'll check on him later." promised the pink haired girl, sensing the tension and worry coming from her blond friend.

Taking two small scrolls out of her pouch, Sakura bite her index and unroll them on the floor before writing her name on it with her blood. Instantly, a numerous amount of medical stuff appeared around her.

"Did you steal the entire hospital, Ugly?" asked Sai, impressed by the many items she had brought with her.

"No Sai. Tsunade said that there was a lot of injured. I was provident." explained Sakura with an annoyed tone, trying hard to not snap at the stab at her beauty.

"Now let's see what's wrong with you Naruto." spoke the pink haired girl with a mischievous smile, knowing it would scare the poor jinchuriki.

**.**

**Gulp!**


	2. Tension and hurt

_Thank you guys for the reviews and your enthousiasm for this story! It's really appreciated._

_Enjoy this new chapter! ^_^ Love you all!  
><em>

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**My mission with you – Tension and hurt**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Castle of Amaya – The next morning**

.

After another exhausting night of fight and guard duty, the Uchiha was finally getting a piece of quiet when he spots the group of morning attackers prepared themselves for their routine. Sighing in exasperation, Sasuke stand up from his sitting position and walk downstairs toward the main quarter and nudge the Nara's shoulder.

"Shikamaru, they're about to start the morning attacks. Can you replace me while I get some rest for the first hour?" asked the dark-haired boy.

"Yeah sure." replied Shikamaru as he starts walking toward the roof.

"Hey why don't you let me do this task today?" interrupted a happy voice, "Go get some rest too."

"Naruto?" marvelled the brown-haired boy, "You're feeling better? I thought you were on the verge of dying?"

"Yes! I'm as fresh and new as a newborn. All thanks to Sakura. The civilians are up too, she's healing her last batch of patients and she'll be able to take some rest." explained Naruto with pride in his voice.

"Ha, Sakura! She doesn't have the reputation of being the best medic nin for nothing. She's a walking miracle." admitted Shikamaru with a smile.

"Hn." grunted the Uchiha as he stands up and walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going Teme?" asked the blond-haired boy in incomprehension.

Too tired to even continue this conversation, Sasuke walks in the next room and threw himself back on his "bed". He was exhausted. Last night had been all but relaxing. Since Sakura's arrival, he had to fight like a wild tiger to get rid of the enemy. They were restlessly trying to force the castle's barrier. He had fought day and night against them for three days now, his best friend had almost been killed in front of him and from now on, he would have to take care of another important person to him. A person he had been thinking about the entire night, getting his anxiety to reach a breaking point.

'What was the Hokage thinking by sending her here? She could have been attacked, killed and even raped.' thought the boy in fury.

He was boiling in anger just thinking about it. And there she was smiling and acting like nothing wrong was going on outside. She hasn't seen what he had seen that was for sure. The images kept repeating in front of his eyes like a dark mantra. Clearly, he wasn't going to get some rest yet.

"Better check on the people." whispered the boy.

Getting back to his feet, Sasuke walk toward the civilians' main room. Once he had reached it, the dark-haired boy opens the two huge doors and realizes that a rebellion was starting to form. What was going on in their head? He had no idea. But people were crowding around, getting dress with armors while some others were gathering the weapons in the center.

"What is going on around here?" asked Sasuke with calculating eyes.

"Oh. Naruto convince them to join the fight so they're preparing their stuff." replied Sakura while sitting on the floor, cleaning and packing her instruments.

"And you think that this is clever?" asked again the dark-haired boy with anger.

"It's better then to stay trap here, don't you think? At least it's helping their moral." explained the girl as she stopped her movement and look at him with a small smile.

"And get those people killed? Oh yeah! That sound's way better." replied in fury the Uchiha.

"Relax Sasuke. It's obvious that we'll think of a plan before attacking. Besides you're the one in charge, no one will do something without your consent. It's not like Naruto would throw them in the lion's dent." tried Sakura as she stands up.

"Relax? Hn… Naruto is about to get everyone killed and you want me to relax?" replied again the boy with the same intensity.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Don't get mad at me because Naruto did something wrong!" replied the pink haired girl, clearly offended as an explosive sound was heard outside.

Not listening anymore, Sasuke got out of the room and climb the stairs toward the roof followed by a worried Sakura. As fast as lightning, the dark-haired boy grabs the blond by the back of his shirt and threw him on the ground face first.

"Ow! Damn Teme! What was that for?" groaned the young Uzumaki as his face was firmly kissing the ground.

"You idiotic moron are you trying to get us all killed? You want to send the civilians to the battle?" immediately accused Sasuke as anger drip in his every words.

"Ye-Yes…" answered Naruto, a bit afraid.

"Yes? And you think this is clever?" continued the dark-haired boy.

"Well, they outnumbered us, the more we are the easier it will be. Man, what's wrong with you? You're going crazy! You're acting different since yesterday." spoke the jinchuriki as his own anger begin to rise.

"Sasuke is right though. They are not fighters. We need to protect them not use them to protect us. Don't you think they have suffered enough?" interrupted Shikamaru as he cross his arms over his chest in a pensive manner.

"Hmph…" grumbled the blond-haired boy.

"Now go undo the mess you have created before I kill you myself." ordered the Uchiha as he let go of him.

"Fine." replied hastily Naruto as he jumps on his feet.

"And as for the rest of you, get back to your place, now." spoke again the dark-haired boy as the rest of his team glance at him with uneasiness.

"And you." barked Sasuke as he looks at Sakura with anger, "Get inside and stay there, I don't want to see your face for the next decade."

"What? Why are you mad at me for? I didn't do …" begin the girl to defend herself.

"You let him do it without even reacting. It wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't be here." accused Sasuke, creating a huge wave of tension among the ninjas.

"…"

"That's it… We're in for another epic team 7 fight." growled Shikamaru as he braces himself for the upcoming rage of Sakura and lean on the fortified wall that was protecting the roof.

Slowly, the pink haired girl opens her mouth a first time to speak, but refrain from doing so and then think better of it. This anger has nothing to do with the situation, he was mad at her. Upon this realisation, the pink haired girl opens her mouth a second time and frowned.

"Are you mad because I'm here?" asked the pink haired girl.

Receiving no answer from the dark-haired boy who was now facing the opposite direction, Sakura immediately knew that she was indeed right. He was mad at her for being here.

"Oh so that's it! You didn't want me here don't you?" accused the girl.

"Yes." replied angrily the dark-haired boy.

"And why is that?" inquired the young Haruno not understanding his motives.

"Because you could get killed at any moment, you're irresponsible and an idiotic naïve little girl who think the world is a great place full of nice people. Grow up Sakura. This world is shit. Men were killed trying to reach the castle, women were raped and beaten while their kids had to watch before being savagely killed and dismembered to feed their dogs. We've been here for a month and you came here all of sudden as bubbly and happy as if we were having a tea party." blurt the Uchiha as he trembled in fury.

"Get lost Sasuke, I can perfectly take care of myself on my own. I don't need your so-called feeling of protection." replied in pure anger the girl.

"Oh… Like you did during our last mission? Yes. That was a success." said Sasuke with venom and sarcasm.

"Tch. Because you never do any mistakes?" asked Sakura in hurt.

"Get the fuck inside and stay there. Don't come out until I say so." ended Sasuke as the sharingan begin to spin furiously in his eyes.

For the first time in a long time, Sakura was scared. Sasuke was usually scaring the shit out of her, but this way? Never. The only time she had been that afraid of him was when he had try to kill her back when he was with Madara. Too stunned to react, the pink haired girl turn around and disappeared in the stair case while Sasuke remained there.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback – Limits of Konoha – one month ago**

.

"_God dammit… God dammit… GOD DAMMIT SAKURA! Where the hell are you?" repeat Sasuke as he looks franticly around the forest for his team-mate._

_The day before, Sasuke and Sakura were assigned on a mission to protect a traveler who had to deliver important materials to a furnisher in Suna from a dangerous group of bandits. It wasn't a big deal for Sasuke since it was only a B rank mission and that after all, they were anbu and jonin. Plus it was an excellent occasion for him to spend time with the girl. Even if he didn't want to admit it, she wasn't just a team-mate anymore and he was missing her more then he thought. Sure they had spent a lot of time together but since he was reintegrated in the village, his priorities had driven him away from her. So this mission was surely going to help him rebuilt their relation. It was going to be an easy two days trip. What could go wrong? Well, during the trip to come back to Konoha, they were attacks by the group and both ninjas had to fight for the life of their traveler. But somehow in the middle of the fight, Sasuke and Sakura got split and another opponent kidnapped the traveler. Sakura, who had managed to get rid of her attacker, said that she was going to get the traveler back while Sasuke would finish the rest. And right after that she ran after the bandit leaving a very busy Uchiha behind. What a mistake it was… Now, the dark-haired boy couldn't find her anywhere._

"_SAKURA!"_

_Suddenly, a splashing sound was heard and he could have sworn he had heard someone yell his name. Following the sounds of splashing water, Sasuke end up near a river and easily spot where the noises were coming from._

"_SASUKE!" yelled the traveler upon seeing him._

"_SHUT UP!" replied the enemy._

_And there he spots her… Sakura… His Sakura, head in the water and the enemy trying to maintain her there while she stops moving. The man was drowning her. In an instant Sasuke took his kusanagi and stab the man with it before releasing him and grab his team-mate by the shirt and lifting her out of the water._

"_Is she alright?" immediately asked the traveler._

"_I don't know. Sakura…" answered Sasuke before calling her name and shaking her._

_Upon the movement, Sakura began to cough and to spit water, efficiently breathing._

"_What in the world happened?" asked the dark-haired boy in panic._

"_I-I was cha-chasing the guy, when *cough*cough* he stop and caught me with a special jutsu. It-it was a trap and then he drowns me!" tried to explain the girl._

"_Why didn't you wait for me?" asked again the boy now furious._

"_But I was able to take care of him on my own I just got distract by …" begin the girl._

"_You're an idiot. Hurry up we need to get back to the village." ended icily the dark-haired boy before helping the old traveler getting up._

**.**

**.**

**Castle of Amaya – Dinner area**

.

"Man, I don't know what's wrong with Sasuke. I heard from Karu that he had a fight with Sakura?" asked Naruto, sitting at the table with his team, "I hope Sakura is alright, I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Yes, I hope so. They had a big fight and it wasn't pretty." answered Lee as he took a bite of his apple.

"He sure has a problem with Sakura's abilities as a ninja." replied Shikamaru as he lean himself on his forearms on the table.

"Yeah and he shouldn't. Ugly may be clumsy, but she's the best when it comes to it. She has been able to heal one hundred persons in half a night." spoke calmly Sai.

"Let's face it, he's a jerk." spat Tenten in anger.

"I'd rather say that he is too overprotective of her and the situation is scaring him for her. I can clearly understand him." explained Neji with a small blush.

"What do you mean?" asked the girl in incomprehension.

"Nothing." replied the dark-haired boy with a deeper blush.

"Well, I think it's because Sakura and you are the only girls in our respective team. I mean Neji and I, are scared for you too, we're just less demonstrative." explained Lee with a smile.

"Hey! Why are you scared for me? I can…" begin to defend herself Tenten.

"It's because the enemy is vicious and cruel. Look at what they did to the women; we wouldn't want that to happen to you or Sakura…" interrupted Neji as he reminded the girl of the horrible scenes they had witness before.

"Oh. I see." concluded Tenten, a sad expression on her face as everyone had a sombre expression on their face.

**.**

**Castle of Amaya- The cave**

.

Sat comfortably on an old mattress in the jail of the building, Sakura was fixing the opposite wall with a serious look on her face. She hadn't sleep or eat for two days and she wasn't about to change that. She was totally confused. Was she such a bad ninja? Maybe Sasuke was right. She was weak. After all, maybe Tsunade give her the anbu status because she would never been able to obtain it by doing the exam? Like a gift that she would never used. Suddenly, a bento box was place in front of her on the bed. Surprised, Sakura look up to find Sasuke staring right back at her with emotionless eyes, before she looks elsewhere with boredom.

"You should eat." stated the boy.

"And you should leave." replied the girl on the same tone.

"Why?" asked the Uchiha.

"'Cause you can't see my face." replied Sakura mimicking his own words.

Sighing Sasuke took the bento box and place it on a nearby table before sitting besides her on the bed, hands intertwined above his knees.

"Okay. I over exaggerated." conceded the dark haired boy with a sigh.

"I don't care. Leave." replied the girl in a firm tone.

"I understand that you want to give me the cold shoulder but I'm doing an effort here." spoke Sasuke, trying to be comprehensive.

"And I didn't ask you to." added Sakura trying to make him go away.

"Sakura…" tried again Sasuke.

"Go away." spoke the pink haired girl in a threatening tone.

"Sakura…" insisted the Uchiha as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"NO!" yelled the girl as she snaps.

And that surprised him. Standing up, the girl looked at him dead in the eye with an aggressive aura. Definitely he had reached the breaking point…

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU ANYMORE! NO I'M NOT A RETARDED. NO I'M NOT AN IDIOT. NO I'M NOT A WEAK LITTLE GIRL. I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO. IT'S TIME THAT YOU OPEN YOUR EYES AND SEE THAT I'M DOING PERFECTLY GOOD ON MY OWN. AND IF IT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU SEE ME, THEN LET'S PUT AN END TO THIS." yelled the girl in utter fury as the tears begin to slide down her cheeks, "If you really were my friend you wouldn't treat me like that."

Not knowing what to say, Sasuke remained stoic as the pink haired girl turn around and disappeared once again. He knew he had to follow her, but he didn't know what to do or say and therefore, he remained in the cells while the pink tornado ran up the stairs with a specific idea in mind: letting go of some steam.

**.**

**Castle of Amaya – Dinner area**

.

Bursting through the double doors, the pink haired girl ran toward her things and begins to rummage through the medical stuff angrily, discreetly whipping her face off the infamous tears at the same time.

"Hey Sakura! How are you?" asked Naruto as he spots her.

"…"

"Sakura…?" asked Tenten tentatively when the blond receive no answer.

"Not. Now." answered icily the pink haired girl before putting her anbu mask on and doing the signs to pack her belongings.

"Huh!" grunted Tenten in incomprehension as the pink haired girl by pass her toward the door.

"What's going on with her?" asked Shikamaru while Sakura leave the room.

"Let's follow her." replied Naruto now worried.

**.**

**Castle of Amaya – Roof section**

.

Climbing the stairs at the speed of light, Sakura ran toward the roof, ignoring the worried looks she receives on her way there.

"I'm done with this. I'm so done with this." growled the girl as she place her medical parchment back in her pouch.

"Sakura hold on. Hey, hey, hey!" spoke Naruto as he catch up with her and hold her by the waist, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm going home." replied the girl as she untangled herself from his grasp.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" replied in horror Tenten as Shikamaru and her join the conversation.

"I don't think you can do this…" spoke the brown-haired boy as he points a finger toward the enemy lines.

"Watch me." spoke Sakura in a low tone and a seductive smile on her face.

And then the pink haired girl ninja jumps down from the tower despise the cries of protestation from her friends, focusing her deadly chakra in her feet.

"She's going to kill her self!" spoke Naruto in horror.

And then it happens, she hit the ground with all her might and chakra of course. The ground grumbles under her feet and explode in front of her in a one kilometre radius. The enemy camps went flying in the air killing some of them at the same time. The powerful blow also reverberated in the castle. Upon impact, the poor civilians that were hiding in the castle begin to shriek in fear as Naruto, Tenten and Shikamaru try not to lose balance. At the same time, Neji, Shino, Sai and Lee joined them to ask what was going on.

**.**

**Castle of Amaya- The cave**

.

While Sasuke was trying his best to find a way to apologize to his pink haired team-mate, the walls begin to shake uncontrollably and a cloud of dust erupted all around him…

"Sakura…"

**.**

**Castle of Amaya – Roof section**

.

'If they never fight against a wild tiger, they're about to meet one.' thought Sakura in pure anger.

As suspected, tons of ninjas appeared all around her and look at the cloud of dust in front of them with stupefaction. As the dust cleared itself, Sakura ran toward the main group and hit the first man she saw with a chakra enhanced punch. As expected, the guy flew in the air and land in another group of men before throwing them on the ground.

"What the hell is this ninja?" asked one of them as he tried to push the unconscious body of a guard off of him.

"Come on you bunch of losers, it's only a woman. Get your hands on her before someone else decides to fuck her. Ha, ha, ha!" ordered one of the leaders.

And the battle begin, Sakura hit and hit, punches and kicks after punches and kicks. She was letting her anger flew away. And it was feeling good. She was unstoppable, that is… until she faint. As she was about to get kidnapped by a group of men, Sasuke erupted from the mass and ran in front of her. Using his electricity jutsu to put the enemy at bay, the dark haired boy took the girl in his arms and ran back at the speed of light to the castle with her over his shoulder.


	3. Revelations

_Hello again!_

_I'm back with a new chatper! Thanks for the reviews! ^_^ Love you all!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**My mission with you – Revelations**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Castle of Amaya – Konoha tactic room**

.

Assembled in the tactic room of the castle, Tenten and Lee brought the unconscious girl in and lay her on the ground, while a series of explosion could be heard outside. After a few seconds, the rest of the group entered and it didn't take long for Naruto to yell at his team-mate. Immediately, Shikamaru and Neji jump on him to control him, while Sai stay close to Sasuke just in case.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER, TEME? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?" yelled the blond-haired boy.

"SHE'S THE ONE WHO'S OUT OF HER MIND, DOBE. IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF SHE DECIDED TO FIGHT AGAINST AN ENTIRE ARMY ON HER OWN WITHOUT EATING NOR SLEEPING SINCE SHE QUIT THE VILLAGE TWO DAYS AGO!" replied the Uchiha as his sharingan begin to spin.

"THAT'S EXCATLY WHAT I'M SAYING! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" accused Naruto with anger.

"FUCK YOU." replied Sasuke, completely loosing his coolness.

"NO! YOU, FUCK YOU!" replied the jinchuriki as he tried to untangle himself from the Hyuga.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT? IT'S NOT GETTING US NOWHERE!" spoke Tenten, finally fed up with their puerile quarrel.

"Tenten is right, besides there's no need to yell." added Neji in a calm voice as Lee try to calm the brown-haired girl down.

"They're still attacking us with their most powerful techniques." stated Shikamaru as he listen at their surrounding and release the blond-haired boy.

"That's because Sakura scared them. She destroyed one of their most powerful battalion." added the Uchiha as he took a deep breath and stop his sharingan.

"What I want to know is why she wanted to leave this place so bad?" asked Naruto as he looks straight at his team-mate.

But the dark-haired boy didn't answer, he look away and remain silent.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto to get an answer.

"Don't ask me that, ask her. Besides it's none of your business." finally answer the dark-haired boy as he look at the other dead in the eye.

"Oh! But we're involved now! Your little games are about to kill us all! You're sure as hell that Tsunade will know about this." replied Naruto now angry.

"Listen, I'm trying my best here. It's not easy for any one…" said Sasuke as he massaged the back of his head.

"Then tell me what's wrong? We're friends, remember?" tried the blond.

"Naruto…" spoke Sasuke with annoyance.

"What? What is going on?" insisted Naruto.

"That's none of your business." answered Sakura as she wakes up.

"Sakura?" asked the jinchuriki in disbelief.

"I apologize to you all for my inadequacy and promise you that I won't bother you or cause you any harm in the future. And I apologize to you Sasuke, I risk the success of your mission with my acts and the way I spoke to you was inappropriate. I quit the village after a long 24 hours shift at the hospital and didn't have the time to sleep or eat adequately before I get here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like some private time alone." explained the pink haired girl as she stands up.

Once it was over, the girl left the room without any other words, leaving a bunch of speechless ninjas behind.

**.**

**Castle of Amaya – Konoha girl's bedroom – Late in the night**

.

'I'm such an idiot sometimes. I was Tsunade's biggest mistake lately. I jeopardize the mission, I could have caused the downfall of this village and I risk my friends' lives for what? To lash my fury toward Sasuke on something else.' thought the girl depressingly as she put her anbu uniform back in her bag, 'I don't know what's wrong with me when I'm with him lately… It's like I lose all of my capacities when it comes to him. He was right after all. Maybe I'm just a naïve girl.' thought sadly the girl while rummaging through her bag.

"Maybe I didn't stop loving him after all…" spoke Sakura aloud as she puts on her normal shirt.

"Loving who?" asked a male voice.

"Huh! Who's there?" blurted Sakura as she turns around with a blush on her face.

"Humm… It's me… Sasuke." said the dark-haired boy with his right hand lightly rose.

"Have you been there for long?" inquired the girl as she blush remembering that she was changing a moment before.

"No… I just came to the door." lied the boy as he tried to hide his own blush.

"Oh!" replied Sakura as she grabs her anbu clothes and throw them in the bag carelessly.

"So?" inquired Sasuke trying to sound casual about his last question.

"Oh! Hummm… No one." also lied Sakura as she looks away, still blushing.

"…"

"Look Sasuke… I really am sorry about all this. I tend to get short-tempered when I have exhausting shifts at the hospital." tried again to apologize the girl.

"I don't want you to leave me." blurted Sasuke.

"What was that?" asked the young medic in surprise.

"Sigh, I've never wanted to hurt you. It just came out like that. I'm not thinking straight with you. Sorry." answered the Uchiha as he walks a little more inside toward the pink haired girl.

'He's apologizing?' thought the girl even more trouble by the boy.

"I just… I just don't want to lose you…" added Sasuke looking away.

"I don't want to lose you too… Even if I don't show it often, you held a special place in my heart. I deeply care about you." replied honestly Sakura with a small smile.

"I know." said Sasuke as he avoid her look.

"Oh! Humm.. Yes that's right." replied the girl as memories of a certain bench came back to her.

"I – I came here to ask you to stay and to help us against those criminals. I need a medic nin and I need the best. I need you." explained the Uchiha as his powerful dark eyes look at her.

'I should have known it. It has nothing to do with me personally; he needs me for the mission. Why is my heart such an idiot? Why did I believe he was …' thought sadly the girl as the smile on her face remained unaffected.

"You can count on me." spoke Sakura with a confident voice.

"Thank you." said the dark-haired boy with one of his infamous smirks.

'Yeah! You said that too last time… Sigh, I'm an idiot.' thought the girl getting more and more depressed by the minutes.

And then he took her right hand in his.

"Huh?" grunted the girl in surprise as she held her other arm close to her heart.

"I-I don't think all the things you said even if sometimes I tell them to you. I…" tried to explain the Uchiha as his gaze grew more intense.

"…"

Starting to close the gap between the two, Sasuke's grip on her hand grew firmer. As he was approaching, Sakura couldn't do anything else than to stare at his eyes, filled with emotions that she couldn't define. As the girl was realizing that he was going to kiss her, he let go of her hand and quit the room without any word or look toward her.

'What the hell happened?' thought the girl feeling a little rejected even if she was still blushing.

Suddenly, Tenten appeared at the corner of the small room with a small bag of sweets and a suspicious look on her face.

"What?" asked Sakura with annoyance, feeling like the girl was going to make a crappy joke.

"Did you two do it here?" asked Tenten completely serious.

"Tenten!" yelled Sakura in embarrassment as her face turn a deep red.

"What?" replied the brown-haired girl in a fake tone to defend herself.

"No! He came here to talk." hurriedly explained the medic.

"Oh! About what?" inquired Tenten as she throws herself on her sleeping bag on the floor.

**.**

**Castle of Amaya – The cave**

.

'What in the world is wrong with me? Why can't I forget about her?' thought Sasuke angrily as he hit his head on the near by wall, 'She doesn't love me this way anymore. I'm not the one for her.'

Trying to convince himself despise the protests of his heart, Sasuke let go of the wall and slide against it before sitting in front of it. For half a year now, the lone Uchiha had start having feelings for the pink haired girl and had never been able to tell her. And it was starting to disturbed him a lot. His mission was a fiasco since she was there, he couldn't think straight and he was so stressed about her presence with them, that he was lashing his anger on everyone. But her smile, her eyes, her laugh, her way of walking, everything was appealing him to the point he couldn't deny is feelings for her anymore. He had tried to tell her before. But every time he would want to make a move, he would let go due to circumstances or just shyness, thought he would never let it show. He had pride after all. But today, he was so close of finally telling her… That he was feeling completely stupid to have missed his chance.

'Why can't I voice it? It would be so much easier.' thought the dark-haired boy.

But yet, was it really the good timing?

**.**

**Castle of Amaya – Konoha girl's bedroom – Late in the night**

.

Trying to tell her story despise the half hidden smiles and laughs of Tenten, Sakura focus her attention on her hands and gives her the details about her encounter with the raven haired young man.

"And you let him go?" asked the brown-haired ninja in disbelief.

"What did you want me to do? When Sasuke has something in mind he doesn't have it anywhere else. He would have just vanished." explained Sakura as she plays with the zipper of Tenten's sleeping bag.

"I see. Well at least you know that he returns your feelings." replied Tenten as she softly slaps the girl's hand away from her poor sleeping bag.

"We don't have any feelings for each other. Besides, he's probably looking for comfort with someone, it could be any girl." stated Sakura as she cross her arms over her chest.

"Suits yourself Sakura, but don't come running at me when he'll be all over you." replied the brown-haired girl as she let herself fall on her back on the sleeping bag.

"Tenten!" yelped the medic in outrage.

"What? He loves you Sakura. Stay blind if you wish, but one day he'll tell you. I'm sure. Now, let me take some sleep before my morning shift. Good night honey!" said Tenten as she throws her right arm over her eyes.

"Yeah… Says the girl who hadn't answered Neji yet." replied playfully the pink haired girl as she jumps on her own sleeping bag that was next to her friend.

"Hold on!" spoke Tenten in affront as she sat straight on her mattress, "That's totally not the same thing."

"Oh yes it is!" replied Sakura in a challenging tone.

"Oh no!" said the brown-haired girl in a stern tone.

"Yes." spoke the medic with a smile in the voice.

"No..."

"Yes."

"No!" half yelled Tenten in anger.

"Fine! Than stay blind if you wish…" started the pink haired girl, clearly quoting the girl speech, "But don't come running at me when he'll see another girl. Good night Sweetheart."

"I hate you so much Sakura." spoke angrily Tenten as she lay back in her sleeping back.

"I love you too." giggled the girl before closing the light.

**.**

**Castle of Amaya – Konoha tactic room – the next morning**

.

Morning had just settled its first rays of sunshine over the land of Amaya, that the ninjas of Konoha were already installing themselves in the tactic room to elaborate a plan. A huge table had been place in the room and Sasuke had thrown many maps of the land and building on it.

"Okay, it's time we try something. I have a plan." began the Nara boy.

"Aww man… Noooo… Last time I got almost killed!" whined the blond-haired boy as he remembers the poisonous attack.

"It was my mistake. Sorry about that." confessed Shikamaru.

"You made it sounds like you just bumped into him by accident…" replied incredulously Tenten

"Heh!" replied the brown-haired boy without complaining.

"Anyway, what's the plan?" asked Sasuke, starting to get annoyed.

"Simple. We need to find a way to evacuate the people, while we finally have all the latitude to fight against those men."

"And you call that a plan?" said Naruto, in disbelief.

"Despise Naruto lack of politeness." started Neji, looking briefly at the now offended blond-haired boy, "Naruto is right. How on earth are we going to evacuate one hundred persons when we're cornered?"

"That part is easy." spoke Sakura who was calmly sitting on a rock, her hands holding her head by the chin in a pensive manner over the table.

"Care to explain?" asked Shino in disbelief.

"Well, before I…" started to explain the girl before hesitating over her choice of words, "… stormed out of here…"

"Hn…" grunted the Uchiha at the memory.

"I spent the rest of the night exploring the building and I ended up in the cave. After an hour or two, in the dungeon, behind a shelve of weapons, I found a trap that leads outside." explained the girl calmly.

"And why didn't you give us this piece of information?" asked Shikamaru flabbergasted.

"I thought you know. It was plainly obvious." replied Sakura totally serious.

As everyone sighs and sweat dropped in exasperation, Sakura stands up and look at the map on the table with interest.

"Look, that trap leads to the forest behind the castle. It would give us an excellent hiding spot. At the other end of this forest, there's the river of Chinami, if we follow it we can reach the limits of the land of Wind and walk trough the desert towards Suna. If we send a help request, Gaara will certainly help us. During this time, we'll be able to apply Shikamaru's tactics and decimated this group." elaborated the pink haired girl as everyone follows her indications on the land map.

"That could easily work Sakura, good job." said Shikamaru as he studies the maps too.

"Thank you." thanked the pink haired girl with a huge smile.

"Yeah, but how are we going to hide them while they enter the forest and also to hide the noises of their feet. They have ninja dogs after all." asked Neji, not totally convince.

"Well, I can take care of those dogs. I have an idea. And for the diversion?" asked this time Shino.

"Sasuke could cast a genjutsu." said Sakura as she glances at the Uchiha from the corner of her eyes.

"Hn. Well, let's try this, then. We'll get into motion in the middle of the night. Advise everyone and prepare to leave. This mission we'll be over by the end of tomorrow." ordered Sasuke as he cross his arms over his chest in an authoritarian manner.

"Ha! Now you talk my language Sasuke." added Naruto, totally excited.

"Now let's pretend it's another normal day, so that they don't suspect anything." said Shikamaru as Sai nod by the affirmative.

"Good idea Shikamaru." congratulated the Uchiha, a smirk on his face.

"Hey! Who's going to escort the civilians?" asked Sai.

"Lee, Tenten and Sakura, you're going to lead the people to Suna." ordered Sasuke.

"What?" asked in disbelief both Tenten and Sakura.

"How unfair, it seems I'll miss another youthful battle. Well, those people are counting on me, better not deceive them. I'm in for this mission Sasuke." said Lee as he begins to do taijutsu moves in the air.

"You can't send me there! That would be suicidal." said Sakura as she stands up and walk toward the Uchiha.

"I made my decision and you receive the order, obey." stated the Uchiha as he returns the glare she was giving him.

"I'm you're only medic. This is ridiculous, if any of you get hurt, you won't have anyone!" spoke the pink haired girl trying to reason with him.

It was obvious to everyone that had basic notions in the medical field, that going into a battle as difficult as this one would be without a medic would be dangerous, even suicidal. And to think of the state of Naruto when she had to heal him in the beginning of this mission only add to her worries.

"Sakura. Do. as. you. are. told. End of the discussion." ordered the Uchiha, fed up with her rebellion.

"Fine!" replied the girl in a firm tone before storming out of the room, a map of the land of Wind in hand.

**.**

**Castle of Amaya – Civilians' dormitory**

.

After they had gathered the civilian in the middle of dormitory, Tenten had begun the primary explanation of the plan of evacuation, while Lee and Sakura were sitting on the ground on the other side of the room. Despise some concern, most of the civilian accepted the plan and were ready to try an escape.

"Alright, everyone! Finish gathering your things and prepare to leave. You know the plan so stick to it. Now get some rest, we're leaving at two this morning." explained Tenten as she helps some of them with their stuff.

"Don't take it like that Sakura. I'm sure Sasuke is asking you this for a good reason." said Lee as he pats the girl's shoulder.

"No, he just doesn't want me here with him. He doesn't believe in my medical abilities. He's sending me because I'm too weak to fight." replied Sakura angrily as she kicks a pebble on the ground.

"Oh! And I suppose we are weaklings too because we're also escorting people?" asked Tenten in annoyance as she joins the two.

"Sigh. Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." said the pink haired girl as she tried to form a decent apology, "I'm sorry… It's just that…"

"Don't worry about that, just relax and think about all the people we're helping!" tried to cheer the brown-haired girl as she slaps the other girl's back.

"Plus, no one said we were going for a nice walk?" added Lee with a confident smile.

"Ha, ha! Yes you're right. Sorry, let's do this." said Sakura as the three left the room.

**.**

**Castle of Amaya – The roof section**

.

Sitting on a box at the limits of the fortified walls on the roof section, the Uchiha was trying to calm down while most of the enemy was retiring for the night. A storm was sure to come in any moment now and the moments before the storm were always his favourites. The calm before the storm was the only thing that was able to make his idea clear. But unfortunately, his guard duty wouldn't give him this peace of mind tonight. Why? Because he had to do it with his best friend.

"Hey, Sasuke? Wouhou?" asked the blond-haired boy as he shakes his hand in front of his friend.

"What?" asked the Uchiha in annoyance as he grabs the boy's hand.

"You're not there again…" stated Naruto as he replaces himself on his box.

"Hn." grunted the dark-haired boy as he replaces himself in his leaning position, arms crossed over his chest.

"What's wrong?" asked the jinchuriki in incomprehension as he looks at his friend.

"Nothing." answered Sasuke as he looks away.

"Is it about my other team-mate again?" tried the blond-haired boy with a mischievous smile.

"Our team mate." corrected the Uchiha.

"Ha, ha! I knew it. What did she do?" asked Naruto as he playfully punches his team-mate.

"Nothing." repeated the boy.

"Sasuke…" insisted the blond-haired boy getting annoyed.

"Sigh. I think she hates me." explained Sasuke as he sat correctly on his box.

"Of course, everyone hates you." said Naruto as he rolls his eyes in disbelief.

"You sure are of a great help." replied the Uchiha with anger as he tried to stand, despise Naruto's protest.

"Ha, ha, ha! I was just joking. Come on Sasuke. Sakura hating you? Don't be ridiculous. She loves you as much as you do now." said the blond as he forces his friend to sit back.

"Who said I loved her?" spoke Sasuke, a scowl on his face.

"I may look like a fool, but I'm not one. I can see that you're in love with Sakura and that you're just to loser to actually ask her out. Do I have to remember you what happened a month ago? asked Naruto.

"Hn…"

**.**

**Flashback – Konoha – one month ago**

.

"_Damn…" cursed a blond-haired boy as he climbs the stairs that lead to the Hokage tower lazily._

"_What again?" asked Sasuke, fed up by the whining of his friend._

"_It's so damn early in the morning… Why is this old hag summoning us for?" asked the young Uzumaki as he throws his arms behind his head._

"_You're just a lazy ass…" said the Uchiha as he rolls his eyes._

"_Shut up Teme… Man… You're just happy to go on a mission so you can quit your community services once again. You know it's been three years you're back now and you still haven't done them yet… If you want my opinion, you're just as lazy as I am." replied Naruto in anger._

"_The difference between me and you is that I have to do 2 thousands hours of community services, plus my missions. All you have to do is wake up and get here, Dobe." spoke Sasuke with arrogance._

"_Jerk." insulted the blond-haired boy._

"_Idiot." said the other._

_And as the two reached the last flight of the stairs toward the Hokage's office, Naruto opened the door and strongly hit someone with it, sending the person's pile of papers and books in the air and scattered on the ground while the person fall to the ground on it's back._

"_That proves a point." said Sasuke as he bypasses the blond-haired boy._

"_OH MY GOD!" spoke in panic Naruto as he completely ignore the comment._

_As the two men enter the building, surprise hit them as they realize who they had bumped into for two different reasons, one was love, the other was fear._

"_OH MY GOD SAKURA-CHAN! I'M SO, SO, SORRY. I didn't know there was someone behind the door and… And… THIS IS ALL TEME'S FAULT! I told him not to enter so fast in the building." tried to apologise the blond-haired boy as panic overtakes him._

"_Don't try to pass your idiocy on me, Dobe." warned the Uchiha._

"_HAAA! That's not true. It's your fault. LIAR, LIAR, PANTS ON FIRE. " childishly replied Naruto as he jumps in the air like a fool._

"_This is completely childish…" replied Sasuke in annoyance._

"_Hummm… Would any of you mind helping me get up?" asked Sakura still sprawled on the floor._

_Realizing that the girl was still on the floor, Sasuke give her his hand and help her get up, trying to suppress the blush that was forming on his cheeks. As usual, she was simply gorgeous. She was wearing her white medic coat with black high heels stilettos, a tight black short skirt with a black and silver belt and a red tight camisole with spaghetti straps. A long silver necklace was also around her neck. _

"_Thank you Sasuke." thanked the girl with a sweet smile._

"_Hn. You're welcome." replied the boy._

**.**

**Castle of Amaya – The roof section**

.

"You two were looking at each other with so much passion, I though the whole place was about to blow!" explained Naruto as he lean against the wall.

"Don't over exaggerate." said Sasuke as he rolls his eyes.

"I'm not a moron. You're in love with her and you don't want to admit it." stated the blond haired boy, pointing an accusative finger at his friend.

"I admit it, just not to everybody." confessed Sasuke as a droplet of water hit his nose.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" yelled Naruto in victory as he jumps up and down in excitement.

"Shut up Dobe, you'll wake the entire place." spoke the dark-haired boy with a smirk as he yanked the idiot back in place.

"Forget about the people, go get her now." said the jinchuriki as he sat back down.

"We're on a mission Naruto." tried to reason the young Uchiha, "Man… You're an even worst matchmaker than Ino."

"So what about the mission? At least, try to tell her how you feel and you'll get sex la…" begin Naruto when his mouth was roughly covered by his friend's hand.

"Shut up Dobe! You're talking about Sakura." interrupted Sasuke as he releases him.

"Damn, that's true…" realised Naruto, "Okay no sex with her until I say so."

"Sigh, you're an idiot." replied the dark-haired boy while rolling his eyes.

**.**

**Castle of Amaya – The east side balcony**

.

"Damn that rain, it'll never stop. Hope we'll be able to get out anyway." whispered the pink haired girl as she looks through the glass door that leads to the balcony from her desk. Sitting at it in what looks like the chief of the village's office, Sakura was trying to study the maps she had, dressed in a baggy red t-shirt and a pair of black short shorts. Since the road would be long, the girl decides to take a little pause from her studies and walk toward the glass door to watch the rain fall a little bit closer. As she looks further into the obscurity, she realized that someone was sitting in the pouring rain on the ramp of the balcony.

"Man… Is this person out of his mind?" whispered the girl before opening the door and calling the intruder, "Hey get inside before you catch a cold!"

Receiving no answer, the pink haired girl begins to wonder if the silhouette wasn't an enemy after all. Looking a little further, Sakura discerned a little more of the silhouette and realize that it seems familiar.

"SASUKE?" asked tentatively the girl.

Upon being called, the intruder's shoulders slipped down and his head lift.

"Sasuke…" whispered the girl, finally acknowledging him.

Without thinking, Sakura got out under the pouring rain and walk toward him with a weird feeling inside of her. Something was wrong.

"Sasuke, what are you doing outside? You'll catch a cold if you stay here." said the girl as she tried to sound casual despise her worries.

"…"

"Sasuke?" asked again the pink haired girl since she was receiving no answer.

But the Uchiha was dead silent, his eyes closed in deep concentration and his fists firmly closed on his thighs.

"Hey! Are you alright?" insisted Sakura as she pushes him on the shoulder.

"Yes." answered the boy as he open his eyes and look at the floor, "I need to talk to you."

"You sure, you're alright?" asked again the girl.

When his response didn't come, the pink haired girl became worried and took his chin to make him look at her. As she did so, Sasuke push her hand off of him and got off of the railing to stand in front of her. Something was off with him and yet she didn't know what it was. There was so many emotions in his eyes that she couldn't discern what was going on in his mind. Suddenly, the boy took the girl by her waist and crushes her into him, leaving space only for their upper body. For the both of them, time had stopped. Sakura swore she was able to count each droplet that was falling around them. As for Sasuke, he thought he was about to faint when he had capture her. Her wet t-shirt was clenching around her like a second skin, revealing every curves she had. Slowly, the dark-haired boy begins to close the gap between the two until he was a centimetre away from her mouth. He could feel her soft breath on his mouth, but yet he didn't know if he should kiss her or not until she started closing her eyes. And then, he kisses her with a soft peck on her lips before nibbling at her lower lip and start kissing her more fervently. Letting go of some moans in between kisses, both ninjas were slowly letting go of their shyness. Sakura had long since let her slender fingers wandered in his hair while the boy's hands were slowly creeping down to her bottom while their tongues battle for dominance. When she started shivering, Sasuke, without stopping kissing her, started to walk toward the office with the girl still trap in front of him. Getting inside, Sasuke was so focus on kissing her that he stumble in the desk with Sakura, sending their only source of light, a lamp, crashing on the floor. Taking this opportunity to regain their breath, Sasuke took a moment to look into his pink haired partner's eyes, when Sakura decided to kiss him again, arms around his neck. And this time it was needier. Not one to disappoint, Sasuke kiss her back and slide his hands behind her thighs before lifting her up on the desk.

"You've… Been tormenting me for far too long… Little vixen." stated Sasuke between kisses.

"What are you talking… about?" replied Sakura as she tried to capture him with her legs.

"I…" begin Sasuke while Sakura start grinding against him in slow moves, earning more low and seductive moans from both.

"I… Lo…" tried to say Sasuke when someone knocks on the door.

"Hey Sakura? You're in there? I heard sounds of broken glass are you alright?" spoke Tenten in worry as she started to open the door handle.

As fast as lightning, Sasuke help Sakura off of the desk and disappeared through the night by the glass door, leaving a very confused and scattered pink haired girl behind.

"Sakura?" asked Tenten as she looks at the flustered girl with worry.

"Hummm… Yes?" replied Sakura, still on her cloud.

"Are you alright? You're all wet! Did you go outside with this weather? Are you insane?" asked the brown-haired girl as she hurriedly walks toward the glass door to close it and secure it with a seal.

"Probably…" answered the medic as she replaces her hair.

"Okay, well we leave in an hour. Maybe you should change your clothes." suggested Tenten as she starts to leave the room.

"Right." replied Sakura.

And as soon as the brown-haired girl leaves the room, the pink haired medic ran at the balcony's door to find her fresh new lover, but found no one. Sasuke really left her behind.

"Damn Uchiha…" cursed the girl.

**.**

**Castle of Amaya – The cave**

.

Sitting in one of the cell of the dungeon, the dark-haired boy took his head in his hands and massaged his forehead nervously.

'I failed…' thought depressingly Sasuke, 'And more horrible… I tried to have sex with her instead of talking. I'm an idiot.'

"But at least, now I know she still have feelings for me." whispered the boy as a smirk made his way on his face.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	4. The departure

**_I know... -_- Love you all anyway! xxxx_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**My mission with you – The departure**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Castle of Amaya – The cave - one hour later**

.

The survivors were all waiting for the signal as the ninjas of Konoha check the plan one last time. The anxiety was at its greatest. There couldn't be any mistake and Naruto, Neji, Sai, Lee, Tenten and Sakura were going to make sure that nothing would go wrong. As Sai ended his list of instructions, the ninjas that were escorting the villagers took their bags and secured it on their shoulder.

"Is everybody ready to leave?" asked Sakura with a small smile as she looks at her comrades.

"Yes." replied Lee with enthusiasm, as Tenten nodded positively.

"Alright! Let's go!" said the pink haired girl as Lee hug fiercely Naruto.

As Sakura bid her goodbyes to Sai and while Naruto yell at the top of his lungs for the black haired boy to let him go, Neji grabs the brown-haired girl by her right hand.

"Tenten, wait." said Neji with a small voice.

"Huh? What?" replied Tenten with stupefaction.

"Be careful okay." spoke softly the boy with intensity in his eyes.

"Of course Neji…" mumbled the girl with a light blush on her face, "You too."

As the brown-haired boy was about to leave, the girl felt like her heart was about to explode. She couldn't let him go like that. He had offered her his heart and what did she do? She left him behind with a 'I don't know what to say yet'. It wasn't fair. While he slowly walk away from the group, a single sentence went through her mind.

.

"_Yeah… Says the girl who hadn't answered Neji yet."_

.

"You know Neji…" said the girl loud enough for him to heard as she ran toward him.

"Yes?" replied the Hyuga once she reach him.

"About your question the other day, I have an answer." explained Tenten as she grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

Surprised, the brown-haired boy look at her when, as fast as he had look at her, Tenten kiss him.

"Rohhh! That's so cuuute!" said Sakura with amusement as the two let go of each other with a blush on their face.

'Damn I wish Sasuke could say bye to me like that. I can't believe he's not even here for the departure. Earlier must have been a mistake for him, I suppose.' thought depressingly Sakura as Lee start crying on her shoulder about the new formed couple.

"Oh my god! Wait 'till I tell the others!" yelled Naruto as he punches Sai's shoulder.

"Alright lovers. Let's go!" spoke Sakura with a small smile.

Turning around, the pink haired girl met two azure eyes. Knowing her friend, he was stressing out due to this departure.

"Promise you'll be careful Sakura." said Naruto as he stops smiling and look at his team-mate with serious eyes, "The road to Suna is dangerous despise what you're thinking."

"Of course, Naruto. Don't worry." replied the girl as she hug him with great force while smiling, "I may have storm out, but I know when I made a mistake. I understand why Sasuke send me with them. The deserted lands of Suna won't be easy for the civilians. And my opposition to his decision was purely personal. In fact, I'm worried about you guys… When I came here, you were on the verge of death, because of poison and now, you all want to fight the same enemy without a medic… It's stressing the friend in me!"

"Come on, Sakura. We're strong; we can take care of ourselves! Everything will be fine. Promise." spoke the boy as he swirl the girl around in his arms.

"Ha, ha! Alright. I'll see you soon then. Bye!" replied the girl as she untangled herself from the boy.

"Bye bye! Be careful!" replied the boy as he walks away.

**.**

**Castle of Amaya – The roof section, five minutes later**

.

Reaching the last flight of stairs, Naruto ran to the main tower and search for his team-mate. At the other side, he spots a black silhouette and immediately knew he found him.

"Hey Sasuke! Where have you been? Did you say goodbye to Sakura?" inquired the blond-haired boy as he reach the dark-haired boy and took a sit next to him.

"No." answered the Uchiha in a bored tone as he bites a toothpick.

"Why? We don't know when we'll see her again." replied the blond, annoyed.

"We'll see her in two days." explained Sasuke as he cross his arms over his chest and throw his leg on a log.

"But what if something happened? Did you tell her how you feel?" tried to understand the young Uzumaki.

"No and it's none of your business. Now let's go." answered angrily the Uchiha as he stands up, throw the toothpick away and walk to the other side of the roof.

"Aww man, what an emo." spoke Naruto once Sasuke was far away enough from him.

"I told you." replied Sai as he passed by.

**.**

**Castle of Amaya – The roof section – 15 minutes later**

.

"Alright, it's time. The refugees are ready to get out in a minute, Sasuke?" spoke Shikamaru as he looks at his watch.

"Yes." replied the Uchiha as he activated his sharingan.

In an instant, Sasuke begin to cast his genjutsu on the battlefield. As the illusion work its magic on the enemy, who thought the night would be peaceful, Sakura open the trap and check her surrounding. As expected, the enemy didn't react, even the ninja dogs remained asleep. Taking her cue, the pink haired girl got out of the castle and walk toward the near by forest stopping mid-way. Following her, Tenten by-pass her and stop in the foliage while Lee got out of the trap and wait near the castle. Once they had settled, the villagers got out of the cave and walk toward the foliage. As the villagers walk in front of her one by one, Sakura looked at their surrounding to make sure they weren't under attack and cast a glance at the Uchiha perched on a pillar of the castle on the roof. To her surprise Sasuke look right back at her. In an instant, her world begin to turn black and he appeared in front of her, looking straight in her eyes with a look of worry.

"Sasuke what?" said Sakura as she back away a little in surprise.

"Be careful." spoke Sasuke brushing a stray of her pink hair out of her face.

As suddenly as he had appeared Sasuke disappeared. Her surrounding were once again looking like the background of the castle and Lee was holding her forearm.

"Hey Sakura! Did you hear me? I said let's go." whispered the boy as he drag her away.

Surprised Sakura let him do so as she glance back at Sasuke who wasn't looking at her anymore, his anbu mask back in place.

'A genjutsu in another one? Damn Sasuke…' thought the pink haired girl impressed by the young man capacities.

"Sakura… Hurry up." said softly the energetic black-haired boy.

"Sigh, you too Sasuke." whispered Sakura as she finally followed Lee toward the forest.

Ten minutes later when they were far down in the forest, the cries of an army and the sound of battle reach their ears, making the villager wonder what was going on.

"Sasuke release the genjutsu… Let's hurry up before the dogs pick our smell." said Tenten, putting her anbu mask on.

"Yes." replied Lee and Sakura at the same time, also putting their anbu mask on.

**.**

**Suna – Three days later**

.

The desert surrounding Suna didn't have such a reputation for nothing. It was living hell. Sand storms were rising at any moment of the day, the sun was burning them during the day and they were freezing to death when night come. It's been three days since they had left the castle and yet, there was no sign of the hidden village. Even if Sakura had made the trip thousand of times, it was always hard to find the place.

"Awww…" growled an old man as he fall to his knees.

"Sakura!" called Tenten as she reaches the man.

"Yes." replied the girl as she joins the two.

The man was dehydrated, it wasn't a good situation for a man of his age. Taking the last of her water supplies, Sakura held the man by his arms as she gives him her bottle.

"Here Mr. take a sip of water… Guys we have a problem." warned the medic as she helps the poor man to stand up.

"What is it?" asked Lee as he joins the girls.

"When we decided to escape we calculated the time it would take us to travel at ninja speed not normal speed. We're advancing way to slow and with this weather many civilians are suffering from sunstroke. We don't have enough water to continue. We still have half a day of walk at this rhythm." explained the pink haired girl with worries.

"I know that Sakura… But what can we do, our messenger bird hasn't come back yet with the answer of the Kazekage." spoke Tenten with disappointment.

"Hold on." said Lee as he looks at their left.

"What is it Lee?" asked Sakura with curiosity.

"Look over there. Something is coming." answered the boy as he point at the horizon.

"What?" asked the brown-haired girl with stupefaction.

And as they were told, a numerous amount of ninjas from Suna were running toward them at full speed.

"Oh my god!" said Tenten not believing what she was seeing, "It's a miracle!"

"Perfect timing…" added Sakura with a huge smile.

"Come on everyone, the reinforcement are here, don't give up now!" said Lee with energy at the civilians.

In less than five minutes, the ninjas from Suna reach the group and look at the three anbus with curious eyes when a young man with brown-haired emerged from the group.

"Konoha! Long time no see… Thought I was expecting more people. Where are the others?" asked Kankouro with a smirk.

"We split to protect the people. Our companions stayed over there to end the group of bandits. But maybe it would be preferable to continue this conversation in Suna. Those people need rest, water and food. They have suffered enough." explained Tenten with a respectful bow.

"Of course, please, follow us. We'll help you for the rest of the travel. I know a short cut." replied the young man showing the way.

"Thank you." replied the trio of anbus.

**.**

**Suna – 4 hours later**

.

Standing in front of the huge window in the Kazekage's office, the three ninjas were patiently waiting for the Kazekage to show up. Tenten was sitting in a chair and Lee was talking animatedly with Kankouro who didn't seems to happy about it. Sakura, on the other hand, was looking through the window with worries.

"You were right, it was shorter." spoke Lee as he sit in the chair next to his team-mate.

"Yes." replied Kankouro.

"Those Lord Kazekage know about our presence?" asked Tenten with curiosity.

"Yes, he is coming." replied the Kazekage's brother with a smile.

And as predicted by Kankouro, Gaara opened the door and walk toward his desk before closing the door behind him and sitting in his chair, crossing his hands in front of his face in a pensive manner. At the same time, the three ninjas of Konoha stand up and walk in front of his desk.

"Okay. I want to know to whom I'm talking to. Please take your masks off." ordered the red-haired boy in an authoritarian voice.

Immediately, Sakura complied followed by Tenten and Lee. As she revealed her face, Gaara put his hands on his desk in surprise and give a small smile.

"Sakura…" acknowledge the young lord.

"Yes Lord Kazekage." replied the said girl with a radiant smile.

"What did I say about that?" warned Gaara.

"Sorry Gaara." tried again Sakura with a sheepish smile this time.

"What are you three doing here?" inquired the Kazekage.

"Well first of all, thank you for your hospitality Lord Kazekage. We didn't know what to do." explained Tenten.

"What is going on?" tried to understand the red-haired boy.

"We were on a mission with Naruto and Sasuke and things got bad. In fact, last month, Sasuke and his squad had to get rid of the Corpse organization, but it didn't go as planned, Naruto and his squad had come in reinforcement, but it hadn't been enough. Tsunade send me there to help with the injured while Kiba's squad finish its mission. We don't know what is going on now." explained Sakura with a sad voice.

"I see. Kankouro?" spoke Gaara as he turns around.

"Yes?" replied his brother.

"Send them a group of our élite ninjas and our squad 9, 10 and 11 in reinforcement." ordered the young lord.

"Yes." said Kankouro as he leaves the room.

"Sakura," begin Gaara, "You and your friends are welcome here until you can regroup with the rest of your team."

"No. Please Lord Kazekage we can't stay here while our friends risk their lives. Let us return to the battlefield." interrupted Tenten with fear.

"Unfortunately I can't. Tsunade ask me to recuperate her ninjas and keep them in Suna until everyone is back. I'm sorry." explained the Kazekage.

"It's okay Gaara." said Sakura as she pats her friend's back.

"Temari will find you a room to stay while the others are repatriate." added the young man as he stands up and call his sister.

**.**

**Suna – Kikiyo's inn**

.

As Temari walks in the labyrinth of halls of the famous Kikiyo's inn, she couldn't help but talk about Suna. In ten minutes, Sakura and her friends had learned more about the history of Suna that they had ever learn about their own town. Turning to her right, Temari lead the group toward a dead-end and stop.

"So, according to the boss, there are two rooms available at the end of this west wing. Here's one key for the girls and another one for Lee. If you need anything call me, okay?" concluded the blond-haired girl with a smile.

"Yes don't worry Temari." replied the pink haired girl with a big smile.

"Thank you. Goodnight!" said Lee as he entered his room.

"Goodnight!" replied the three girls.

Sakura took the key she had received and went to open their door when the blond-haired girl stop them.

"Oh… Humm… Sakura, Tenten?" asked Temari with uneasiness.

"Yes?" replied the girls at the same time.

"Do you think Shikamaru will be alright?" inquired again the girl with sad eyes as the two girls exchange a knowing look.

"Of course Temari!" answered the pink haired girl as she puts her left hand on her shoulder.

"They're not anybody… They'll win this battle I'm sure of this." added Tenten with a smile, before getting angry, "Besides, my now boyfriend is there and he's better coming home or else…"

"Ha, ha, ha! Alright. See you tomorrow." replied Temari as she wave them goodbye.

"Absolutely!" said Sakura as she too turn around.

"Okay Sakura. Let's get some rest. I call this done for the day." spoke the brown-haired girl as she stretches her back.

"Let's just hope our friends will join us soon." added Sakura as she open the door to their room.

"I'm sure they will." concluded Tenten, closing the door behind them.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	5. They're back?

_Next one! ^_^  
><em>

_Thanks for the reviews, I really love reading them. I'm like a kid getting a present he really wants on Christmas. Ha, ha! _

_Love you all xxxx_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**My mission with you – They're... back?**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Suna – Two days later - evening**

**.  
><strong>

Two days passed and there was still no news about the where about of their friends. They were trying their best to spend the spare time, but it was useless. They couldn't think of anything else but them. Were they hurt? Did someone die? Did they won? It was some of the questions that keep haunting them. Sure they tried to change their mind with shopping, watching genin trains, helping the villagers, but it didn't take long before they got bored and that the evil thoughts came back. In her despair, Tenten had tried to train with a bunch of ninjas from Suna in the afternoon to change her mind but unfortunately, it didn't go well. Tenten sent most of them to the emergency after half an hour. After that, the Kazekage had completely forbid them to do anything that could arm someone. Now, the three of them were sitting on a roof top enjoying the last rays of sun while Tenten nervously ran in circle around them.

"Damn, what is going on? Where are they?" mumbled the brown-haired girl as she stops in front of her two friends.

"I won't stay in Suna for the rest of my life." added Sakura, lying on the ground as she hides her face from the sun with her right arm.

"I say we go for them." suggested Tenten with renew determination.

"Despise the interdiction of the Kazekage?" asked Lee, surprised.

"Rahhh! This is ridiculous, I'll go see him. Coming Sakura?" asked the brown-haired girl as she gives her hand to the girl to help her stand up.

But the pink haired girl wasn't ready to get up. Sakura turn on her side and hide her face even more.

"Mmmph." grunted the girl.

"Come on let's go." replied Tenten as she grabs the girl's arm and pull hard enough to put her on her two feet.

"Tenten! This is useless, why bother?" grumbled the pink haired medic as she pulls her hand back.

Suddenly, above the usual merchant noises, the small group heard many yells that were coming from the entrance of the city. Immediately, the civilians assembled in the street move out of the main road and a large group of ninjas from Suna pass by. It didn't take long for Tenten to recognize the troops Gaara sent to help their friends. They were bloody and hurt, but there were no signs of the ninjas of Konoha. Curious about their friend's situation, the three ninjas were about to follow them for answers when someone jump on the roof with them.

"SAKURA! YOU'RE REQUESTED AT THE VILLAGE GATE AS A MEDIC NIN." yelled Kankouro, panic evident on his face.

"What are you talking about?" asked the pink haired girl, disbelief clear on her face.

"Our medical staff can't treat those kinds of injuries, they need you." explained the boy as he grabs Sakura by the arm and begin to pull her away, "Our troops brought your friends back. Come on you guys! There's no time to waste."

"Yes, come on Sakura." said Tenten as she too pushes the girl toward the medical center.

**.**

**Suna – Medical center – Special unit**

.

As soon as they reach the medical center, Kankouro lead them in the staircase and ran down the stairs at full speed, followed by the rest of the group. Five levels later, he pushes open the double doors and lead them in the special unit.

"You can take your masks off here, it's a special unit. There won't be any leaks about your identity." explained the brown-haired boy, still running while giving a medical coat to Sakura.

As they turn a corner, a medic ninja cross their road and the pink haired girl knew immediately who he was. It was the top head medic of their center, one of their most renowned medics. Sakura had the chance to met him during her last visit in Suna and had to admit that he was one heck of a med-nin. Since the war had end, Tsunade had taken the liberty to form many medics across the five nations and this man, was one of her most talented ones. It surprised her to see that he couldn't help their friends.

"Kankouro?" asked the black-haired man.

"Yes." replied the boy, stopping his frantic running.

"Did you find her?" inquired again the man.

"Yes. I got yourself their best medic." answered Kankouro with a smile as he points toward the said girl who finally take her mask off.

"Sakura!" spoke the man in surprise.

"Minoki." greeted the pink haired girl with a smile.

"What's going on?" asked Tenten to the male medic with anxiety.

"Well, it was a huge battle, there's a lot of injured and… poisonous wounds." answered the man while explaining it mainly to the female medic.

"I see. Show me what's going on." replied Sakura as she gives her mask to Lee and put her coat on.

Resuming their walk, the group turns around another corner to reach the operation room, when they stop dead in their tracks. Two meters away, in the corridor, Neji, Ino and Kiba with Akamaru were sitting down the wall, looking miserable. As she spots him, Tenten ran the rest of the distance at full speed, tears in the eyes while Neji stands up and welcome her with arms wide open. As the two hug each other, Lee join them and engulf them in a bear hug while the three others approach the two remaining ninjas. Kiba was sitting on the ground, Ino engulfed in his arms.

"Ino what are you doing here?" asked Sakura as she caress the blond hair of her friend.

"We came to help Sasuke's team, but things get ugly. I couldn't do anything Sakura… Please try something you're their last hope." spoke Ino while drying her eyes.

"Are you telling me that in all of our friends, you are the only three alright?" asked again the pink haired girl with surprise.

Not daring to look at her friend, Ino nod her head and lean back against Kiba.

"Ino save us." spoke the brown-haired boy with a sad smile, "That's why."

"Damn. Where are they?" replied Sakura, now completely anxious.

"Over there." answered Kankouro as he pointed toward the double doors at the end of the corridor.

Not wasting any more time, Sakura ran at full speed toward the doors and bash through them like a tornado. The sight was horrible. Many were yelling, some were bleeding uncontrollably, Choji had lost one of his hand that was kept in a box of ice for re-implantation and Hinata didn't seems like she was breathing while medics were running everywhere.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Sakura in horror to Minoki.

"It looks like a poison… We tried everything but it's simply not working. We're trying to stabilise them, but…" explained the black-haired man as Choji's cries intensify.

"Symptoms?" inquired the pink haired girl, now in her medic mode.

"Pain, difficulties of breathing, wounds that bleed profusely despise our attempts of healing them, some have fever, some from Suna are about to die in another room. But our most critic case is Choji Akimichi, we have to repair his hand, but due to his injuries that bleed uncontrollably, we can't do anything!" answered the man.

"Okay I'll check on him first." announced Sakura as she approach the Akimichi boy.

"You know what is going on?" asked Minoki, incredulous.

"It looks like the poison created by an old man in Ame. Naruto was suffering from it when I reach them the first time. But it's the first time I saw it at this intensity. They used it to paralyze an opponent while they head for the main target. A simple dot could get you whimpering on the floor. But I need to run tests to confirm that this is the same poison that affect my friend earlier this week." explained Sakura as she reaches her friend, "Choji, Choji, calm down, okay? I need to take some samples."

"NO! PLEASE NO! …SAKURA!" yelled the boy as the nurses try to hold him down on the table.

"Shhh! Two seconds!" said the girl as she tried to calm him down.

Taking a syringe on the medical plate prepared for her, Sakura took the plastic plug that was protecting the needle with her teeth and planted it in his arm.

"AHHHH!" shriek in pain the big boy.

Taking her blood sample, the female medic took the syringe out and tried to ignore the bleeding wound that she had create and turn around for a nurse.

"Okay! Done! Miss? Apply some pressure above the wound." ordered the pink haired girl.

"Yes!" replied the woman.

"AHHHH!" yelled again Choji as the nurse apply gauze on his new wound.

"Now let's work on this virus…" stated Sakura as she ran toward an empty bed were a small table was left.

Taking a bunch of different medicinal test tube to the table, Sakura separate the sample of blood equally in each of them. She then took different medicinal flask that contain different type of coloured liquid and throw each one of them in a different test tube that contain the blood samples of Choji. In less than five seconds, every sample of blood took their initial colour except one. The last flask was deep blue.

"Bingo!" yelled the girl in amazement.

Putting the vials away, the pink haired girl took a metallic recipient and a mortar and pestle.

"Where are your medicinal herbs?" asked Sakura as she looks at Minoki who was trying to help Sai breathing.

"Over there Miss Haruno." pointed the man.

Not wasting anytime, Sakura practically ran at the other side of the room toward the shelf that contain the medicinal herbs and almost rip the doors out of their hinges. As she rummaged through the stuff and fill her arms with different bags, someone grabs her shirt. Looking on her right side, she spots Hinata, whose hand was slowly losing its hold on her. The girl was on the verge of death, she was as white as the snow, her breath was almost non-existent and her whole body was limp. The pink haired girl knew that she had to act fast; some were more affected by the poison than others.

"Don't worry Hinata. I'm coming." replied Sakura as she holds her friend's hand.

Taking her last bag, Sakura ran back to the table and begin to mix and grind the various ingredients. After five minutes of intense work, the girl took the mix she had created and put it in thirty syringes.

"That should leave me ten more shots." spoke to herself the girl.

Taking a first shot, Sakura ran toward Choji and look frantically under his clothes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled the boy in pain.

"Looking for the source of the infection…" answered Sakura as she flips him on his front side with one hand.

"HA! DAMN SAKURA! BE MORE CAREFUL!" hissed the boy as he lands on the bed.

"Is this tiny girl really turned this big guy on his belly with one hand?" whispered in bewilderment a nurse to another one not too far away.

"Ha! Found it!" spoke the pink haired girl in triumph.

Completely lifting his shirt, the pink haired girl looked at the little red dot on his back with calculating eyes. The dot was small but it was clearly infected. A dark liquid was running out of it and the little piece of metal they had used to infect him was still in the wound.

"So that's how they do it… They throw minuscule pieces of sharp metal full of poison at their enemies and since it's too little to take out, it stays in the body until the person dies." said the girl in understanding, "The source of the poison was still in the body, it couldn't be heal. There was too much poison in their organism, that's why Ino couldn't take it out."

Putting a pair of medical gloves on, Sakura took a pair of surgical clips and took the little piece of metal out of his body in one swift move, letting the dark liquid cast out on a pot she had put on the bed. She then took the pot away and used a cloth to wash away the rest of the poison. Taking her syringe back, Sakura plant it in the wound and inject the antidote.

"AHHHHH!" shriek the boy in pain.

As soon as she took the syringe out, the blood that was pouring out of Choji's other wounds stop running out. Taking the cue, Minoki and his medics ran toward Choji and begin to heal him.

"Hurry up with the hand." said Sakura as she begin to prepared his wound for the transplantation of his hand.

Another bunch of medic hurriedly came at her side and begins to reattached it to his arm. Moving out of their way, the pink haired girl took another syringe and ran back to Hinata. As she did with Choji, she tried to locate the source of infection and find it on the girl's right arm not too far away from her shoulder. Using her clips, she took the piece of metal out of the wound and injects the antidote. In less than five seconds, the dark-haired girl begin to breathe hard again and after two minutes of watching over her to make sure she was safe, Sakura left her to recuperate. Turning to her right she spot Sai who was losing a lot of blood and was cover in sweat.

"Blood loss and fever…" mumbled the girl.

Repeating the same routine, Sakura took the piece of metal out of him and inject the antidote. She did the same to Shino and Shikamaru. Both were totally paralyzed and about to stop breathing. Then, came Naruto… Who was screaming at the top of his already too loud lungs, bleeding to no end and trashing violently in his bed.

"NARUTO CALM DOWN!" yelled Sakura as she tried to stabilize him on his bed.

"IT'S SO DAMN PAINFUL MAN! SAKURAAAA! DO SOMETHING!" shriek the boy in horror as blood drip from his numerous wounds and splash everywhere around them.

"STOP WHINNING AND LET ME DO MY JOB!" shout the girl as she punches him in the face as a source of distraction before searching for the dot.

"DON'T YOU THINK I HAVE SUFFER ENOUGH?" asked the boy as he fall on the bed on his back, holding his face in pain.

"I CAN'T FIND THE DAMN DOT!" growled the girl in anger, "WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GOT HIT?"

As soon as she asked, Naruto grew instantly quiet and let go of his face. Fear engraved on his features while he begin to blush a deep red.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" finally stated the boy as he played with his fingers like Hinata when she was nervous.

"Oh! Don't tell me it's…" started Sakura with panic eyes as she eyed his… Hummm…Male area?

"My butt… Yeah…" confessed the boy.

Sighing in relief, the pink haired girl didn't waste any time and flip him on his stomach. She then took a deep breath and took down his pants and boxer, trying not to look too much, she took the shard of metal out of his right butt cheek.

"Awww man…" growled the blond-haired boy in shame before yelling at the pain the girl was inflecting him, "AHHHH! OUCH! WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ONE THAT ENDS UP NAKED?"

"'CAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT! NOW HERE'S THE SHOT!" shout the pink haired girl as she plunge the syringe in his butt right cheek.

While Naruto made a weird face of pain and humiliation, Sakura inject him the antidote and try to disinfect his wound without laughing at their situation. Yeah, their friendship was bound to change now. But then, she spots a bunch of dark hair lying on a bed opposite to Naruto; the only thing visible from where she was the hair and the blood. Putting Naruto's pants and boxer up, Sakura ask a medic to take some of the syringes and threat the rest of the infected, while a nurse approach Naruto to heal him. As if in a trance, Sakura walk toward the dark-haired boy in a careful manner and regret it immediately.

"… Sa-suke…" blurted the girl as she covers her mouth in horror.

The sight was unbearable for her. Scattered on his bed, the lone Uchiha was cover in blood from his dark messed up hair to his dirty boots and his usual white complexion was nothing compare to the shade his skin was now harbouring. There was also dark liquid pouring out of his numerous wounds. As she tried to keep the tears in, she approaches him slightly when reality hit her. He wasn't breathing… In that instant, her entire world came crashing down, the tears flew out of her eyes like a river and she nearly jumps in the bed, but refrain.

"Sasuke! SASUKE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP NOW YOU BASTARD!" yelled the girl as she started shaking him in vain.

Trying to calm down, the pink haired girl put her head on his chest and tried to search for a heartbeat. But, there was nothing.

.


	6. What happened?

I'm back with another one. Thanks again for the reviews.

Love you all xxxx

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**My mission with you – What happened?**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"There as to be something…" cried the girl as she brush her hand in his bloody locks of hair.

Putting her head back on his chest, Sakura listen closely. Unconsciously, she starts shaking and crying again. She was about to give up when suddenly, a single thud was heard. Thinking she had imagined it, Sakura continued to listen when after 5 seconds of death silence another one was heard. He was still alive, almost dead, but alive. Not wasting anytime, Sakura took her clips and took out all the shards she found. When there was none, she cleans his wounds and gives him two shots of the antidote. And as it happens with her other friend, the ragging breathe start and the blood start pouring out of his wounds slowly this time. The pink haired girl then took her chakra and begins to close every wound he had until they were almost close.

'I can't over heal him, it's not good for his body.' thought the girl in relief as she bandage the rest of his wounds.

"Miss Haruno! Our patients are losing consciousness!" yelled the nurse that was taking care of Naruto.

"Yes… It's normal…" explained Sakura as she wipe away the rest of her tears, "It's a side effect of my antidote; they'll need time to recuperate. Make sure they are under watch and that their bandages are clean and change every day, if you find poison clean the wound again and give them half a shot. Oh! And for today, give them a change of clothes and bed just to make sure they're not affected by the rest of the poison."

"Yes Miss Haruno." replied the young woman.

"And about the rest of the antidote?" asked Minoki.

"Keep them in a cold place. They could be useful." answered the pink haired girl as she slowly leaves the dark-haired boy's side.

"Okay!" replied the man as he coordinates his troops.

Taking another step toward the main doors, Sakura give hung the medical coat on a hook near the other one and took a deep breath before opening the doors. As soon as she set foot out of the emergency room, the rest of their friends jump in front of her with questioning looks.

"They're all okay…" said Sakura in a tiny voice.

"Aw man! I knew it! Ha, ha! See… See Ino! I told you they would be fine…" spoke Kiba as he hugs a blushing Ino in his arms.

"That's good news!" spoke Neji in relief.

"Are you alright Sakura?" asked Tenten in worry as she took a good glance at the pink haired girl.

"Yes." lied the girl, as tears threaten to fall.

"Sigh, come on, we're going." spoke Ino as she took the girl in her arms.

"What?" asked Kiba

"Boys go get some rest, we'll meet tomorrow. It's getting late." said Tenten as she joined the two girls.

"You're drench in blood. Come on, let's have you change." spoke Ino in a reassuring manner as she patted the pink haired girl's back.

**.**

**Suna – Kikiyo's inn – The girls' bedroom**

.

Changing her outfit for a clean one, Ino look at Tenten with puzzled eyes as the brown-haired girl look out the window in a pensive manner. Behind them, in the bathroom, the shower was running, and it was probably the right time for the girls to have a real talk… Behind Sakura's back. The blond-haired girl knew that something was bound to happen in Sakura's love life. For a whole month, the Uchiha was on different missions and the poor girl was left in her sorrows. It was inevitable that their reunion would be explosive.

"Sooooo…" asked the blond-haired girl with a mischievous smile, "What happened while I was gone?"

"A lot…" replied the brown-haired girl not looking away from the window.

"Care to explain?" said the blond, not understanding.

"You remember that since last week Sasuke was out of town for a month, don't you?" asked Tenten, looking at her friend with a smile.

"Of course… How can I forget that, Sakura have been lazier than ever since then. She didn't want to do anything." complained the blond-haired girl.

"Well, originally, he was on an anbu mission last month with Shino, Neji and Shikamaru to destroy a criminal organisation and evacuate the population living around the gang territory. Unfortunately, it didn't go has planned, they ask for reinforcement and Naruto, Sai, Lee and me join them. But then again, it didn't work. So, Lady Tsunade send Sakura as an anbu to help them, while you guys were finishing your jonin mission in Iwa. I suppose the Hokage send you there the minute you got back isn't?" asked again the brown-haired girl.

"Yes. We were surprised by the request. Going on an anbu mission while we're just Jonins, it's rare." answered Ino.

"Yeah, well, we were in quite a mess, you saw it too…" replied the other girl with a small sigh.

"Totally… And about Sakura, what's wrong?" inquired Ino, letting her excitement and curiosity take the best of her.

"Well, it's like always… Sakura and Sasuke are unable to talk to each other without wanting to rip each others heads… Sakura is in love with him and doesn't want to admit it anymore and he… Well, he…Humm… Sigh, let's say he's not very clear with his intentions…" explained Tenten, annoyance written all over her face.

"That much?" asked Ino in disbelief.

"Yes…" answered the brown-haired girl.

"Sigh, I hope she'll be alright. Sasuke wasn't really in a good shape when we drag him back here." added the blond-haired girl while brushing her long blond tress over her right shoulder.

"I don't think that this is really the problem, but I'm sure they'll find a way." added Tenten

"Yeah…" replied Ino.

As the room grew quiet again, Tenten look at the blond-haired girl with questioning eyes. She had a strange look in her eyes. And as soon as a wicked smile form on her lips, Tenten knew troubles were coming along.

"I think I have an idea…" stated the blond-haired girl.

"Oh no! You're not going to interfere in this." warned the brown-haired girl as she throw a pillow at the blond.

"We'll see about this." replied the Yamanaka girl as throw the pillow back.

"Ino!" growled Tenten as she catch the pillow in her hands.

"Soooo…" started again Ino with her mischievous smile still in place, "What was the thing with Neji in the hallway, hum?"

Surprised by the question, the brown-haired girl turned red immediately and choke on her saliva.

"Huh! Nothing…" replied Tenten with difficulties.

"Of course…" said Ino, not buying the lie, "Wouldn't you be dating a certain Hyuga?"

"Mph! Yeah, maybe… So what?" finally confessed the girl.

"Ha, ha! I knew it!" accused the girl as she jumps on her feet and start dancing a crazy dance, "You two are lovers now! Oh! This is the most interesting gossip so far! Wait 'til I tell everyone!"

"What? No, Ino!" yelled the brown-haired girl as she throw herself at the girl.

As the two girls wrestle on the ground, Ino took the advantage and sat on the other girl, maintaining her on the ground as she laughed.

"Well, I have a better one." interrupted the pink haired girl, wrapped in a blue towel.

"What is it?" asked Tenten now interested.

"How about Ino and Kiba going out?" suggested Sakura with a knowing smile as she pokes the blond-haired girl's ribs with her index.

"That's not true!" immediately replied the Yamanaka girl, as she let go of her hold on the brown-haired girl.

"Aw man! That's true. I know you Ino, you have a face that said you got caught!" spoke Tenten in triumph as she throw the girl on the floor.

"So what?" replied Ino, now upset.

"Oh nothing sweetheart!" answered Tenten with a throaty laugh.

Taking a pause, Ino glanced at the pink haired girl with an unsure look on her face.

"What?" asked Sakura with worries.

"When do you think that they're going to wake up?" asked the blond-haired girl with a shy voice as she sat on the ground.

"Huh! It depends… Some might wake up soon, other maybe tomorrow. If they haven't been too infected or if they have a good healing system. In fact, I bet Naruto is already up…" answered the pink haired girl with a scowl thinking about the Uzumaki.

"Thank god." replied Ino while releasing the breath she was holding.

"Ino?" suddenly asked the pink haired with a serious face.

"What?" replied Ino now anxious.

"What happened over there?" inquired again the pink haired girl.

Sighing, the blond-haired girl took back her place on the bed and look at Sakura with sad eyes while Tenten sat on the bed too behind the pink haired medic.

"It was one heck of a hell." explained the blond as she looks at her hands.

"…"

"We had been tell by Tsunade-sama, that Sasuke and Naruto 's squad were there to eliminate a dangerous group and that they ask for reinforcement, because the situation was out of hand. I knew you were there too Sakura and I was scare as hell that something bad had happened to you or any of our friends. So Kiba didn't waste anytime and drag us Choji, Hinata and I to the castle at full speed. Our mission had been tiring but we couldn't leave you guys down. When we arrived in Amaya, the guys were already engaged in a fight and Suna had just arrived to their aid. The battle was fierce, Sasuke was barking orders to everyone, while Naruto pushed away some of the enemies. As soon as they saw us, Sasuke yelled our arrival and we were immediately sent into action. The guys were fighting like there was no tomorrow. Naruto have always impressed me, but at that moment he was at a completely other level. He was killing battalions of people without even moving. It looks almost as if he and Sasuke were doing a contest of who would kill most people. They were good. Everyone was. But exhaustion was soon overtaking them. Shikamaru told me they had fought like this for two days, merely resting during the nights before our arrival. As the battle pursued, more people of our side got hurt. They outnumbered us and they took this opportunity to by-pass the first line of defense and went for me. It was obvious I was the medic, so they tried to kill me to get the advantage. But Choji protected me. He jump in front of the crew and fight them. During this fight, one of the losers cut his hand with a sword. I immediately went to his side and Hinata join me. We tried to heal him, but the enemy wouldn't let us do so. Suna went to our help and as we were trying our best with Choji Sasuke yelled to get cover. In an instant, they throw us a metallic sphere in the middle of our joint forces. In less than a second, Sasuke jump over it and it blow up like an explosive tag. The sphere fragment into pieces and went crashing all over the place. Most of it enters Sasuke's body and throw him out of the picture, but many bypass him. I could hear them whistle at each side of my head. Hinata and Choji got hurt, but I was spare. Hinata didn't let me look at her wounds, she said we had more urging matters to threat so I didn't make a fuss about it and we continued our duties. Twenty minutes later, the battle was over. Sai and Shikamaru have put their hands on the leaders and kill them. Upon seeing this, most of their allies escape the battlefield and Suna arrested a few more. Naruto helped Sasuke up and despise their injuries, begin to help Suna with the remaining rebels. During the battle, I haven't realise that Minoki from Suna was there too. So when he spots us, he immediately ran to our side to help with Choji. We managed to wrap his wound and to put his hand in ice. I then proceed to heal Kiba who was full of wounds and then we prepared our return to Suna. The first day of travelling went good, but on the second one, symptoms of the poison begin to appear. Sasuke was the first to fall. Then many of our friends start having difficulties to breath and pain, despise our attempts of healing their wounds. Sasuke was trying to say that he was fine, but he soon fall unconscious and his wound began to bleed profusely. Then, came Hinata who fall on the ground unable to breathe anymore. Shikamaru and the others were bleeding so much that they weren't able to continue anymore. The few of us that weren't infected, were trying our best to transport them but it was hard. Minoki and I were drugging them with blood pills to maintain their levels of blood pressure but it was useless. We tried to find the poison but we didn't find anything. At that moment, we knew we couldn't do this out there, we had to get back to the village for help. It took us three days, but we finally manage to come here. Their situations were critic and we were so exhausted. We were chakra depleted and couldn't do anything for our friends. Sakura… I was so scared and I felt so useless!" explained the girl with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Ino! Don't say that! You did everything you could." replied the pink haired girl as she pat her friend's back.

"Sakura is right. It was weird conditions." added Tenten while caressing her blond hair.

"And you know, the only reason why I was able to find it so fast was because Naruto had been infected by it when I reached the castle the first time. I knew the poison, you didn't." explained the pink haired girl.

"I know but still." said Ino, not buying their sweet words.

"Ino you're the best medic I know. You're talented. Don't let that incident ruins your trust in your abilities. If it wouldn't be of you, the situation could have been even worst and Sasuke would probably be dead." spoke Sakura with a confident smile.

"Thank you Sakura." thanked the Yamanaka girl with a small blush.

"No thank you Ino. Very much." replied the pink haired girl as she engulf her friend in a hug.

"Alright, I think we had enough stress for one day, how about we get some sleep?" suggested the brown-haired girl.

"You're right Tenten." said Ino as she let go of the Haruno girl.

"We'll visit them tomorrow morning. You'll come with me?" asked Sakura as she went to her bed.

"Yes. Are you coming Tenten?" replied Ino as she went to her own bed.

"No, I'll give you some time alone. Me and my boys will prepare the stuff for when we'll leave." spoke Tenten as she get under the covers.

"Okay then. Goodnight girls." said the blond-haired girl as she close the light.

"Goodnight Ino." replied both girls.

**.**

**Suna – Medical center – Special unit**

.

Night had felt like forever for the ninjas of Konoha, the pain had accompanied them during all night and forbid them from sleeping. Now that the sun was up and that the poison was slowly getting out of their system, they were able to feel the extend of their exhaustion.

"I feel like I've been roll over by a bus. And my butt is hurting me like hell!" whined Naruto as he tried to lie on his back.

"Stop whining, at least you still have your members… They didn't even told me if I would be able to use my hand. What if I can't eat my chips now?" replied Choji, looking at his bandaged hand with worry.

"You'll used your legs to hold the bag while you take them with your other hand Choji." spoke Shikamaru as he turned on his left side facing the opposite wall.

"But Shikamaru!" tried the tubby boy.

"Would you stop talking? It's getting annoying." informed Temari as she leaned in her chair near Shikamaru.

"No one asks you to come here Temari." replied the brow haired lazy boy as he glares at her with a crony smile.

"Yeah! But I thought your lazy ass would need something." teased the girl.

"Unfortunately no." answered the boy.

"Lazy…" spoke Temari with a sexy smile.

"Troublesome…" replied Shikamaru with as much sex appeal.

"Please, tell me you're not going to do it here." spoke Shino as he hides his eyes under the covers while Kiba, who was sitting next to him, starts laughing.

"Huh!" both ninjas replied in surprise.

"I agree. It would be disturbing…" started Sai as he tries to sit in his bed, "Like the last time I caught Naruto and …"

"HAA! SAI! SHUT UP, YOU JERK!" interrupted Naruto while sitting on his bed and already regretting it.

"Awww man, that's it… My ears are bleeding." added Shino now completely disgusted.

"Not as much as mine." spoke Kiba in horror as shift in his chair near his male team-mate.

"I didn't … do it… with Hinata, you morons!" explained Naruto while blushing dark red, "I was just kissing her!"

"Yeah right!" said both boys while rolling their eyes.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP, YOU'LL WAKE HER IF YOU CONTINUE SAYING OBSCENITIES!" yelled angrily Naruto, standing on his bed, before loosing his balance and falling back in it.

Suddenly, the door of the emergency room opened and two young women popped their head in with a stern look on their face as the rest of the room look at them with surprise.

"See… I told you the idiot would be screaming at the top of his lungs as soon as his eyes would open." spoke Sakura with triumph.

"Yeah… Shouldn't have taken this bet after all… Here's your 10 boxes." replied Ino as she gives her cash to the pink haired girl in a grumpy mood.

"Thanks!" replied the Sakura with a smile.

"Awww… Sakura! How can you bet on my poor and hurt self!" whined the blond-haired boy as he theatrically falls on his bed.

"'Cause you deserve it. You tell me "Don't worry Sakura, we'll be just fine!"" started the pink haired girl as she mimicked the tone of her friend, "And how do I found you? All lying in a blood pool barely breathing."

"I'm so sorry Sakura! I really try, but it was one heck of a fight! You should have seen us. We kill them all!" spoke Naruto with enthusiasm.

"Well, good for you! But I never want to see your ass again… Do I make myself clear?" warned the pink haired girl as she approaches him.

"Ha, ha, ha… Yes." answered nervously the boy as he blush ten types of shade.

"Damn. Naruto… How can you be so loser all the time?" stated Kiba upon the revelation.

"Shut up dog boy!" replied angrily the blond-haired idiot.

"Hey! Stop yelling at my boyfriend!" spoke Ino as she glared at Naruto who was now having his eyes as big as two plates.

Realising what she did, Ino glances at Kiba who was as astonished as her, before hiding behind Sakura. Everyone stop breathing for a split second, while Hinata, who had just awoke, faint on the spot.

"Ha, ha, ha! I can't believe it! The princess Ino is going out with the dirty dog boy." teased Naruto, while Sakura slap him across the head.

"Shut up you mongrel! You're talking about by non secretive lover now. If you say anything against her I kill you myself." warned Kiba as he points an accusative finger at him.

"I'm starting to get a headache." spoke Shikamaru as Temari elbow him.

"Well, now you can let me do my round of check up, Ino… You finally spit it out." spoke Sakura with a mischievous smile.

"Really funny Sakura." said Ino as she walks toward Kiba and sit on his knees.

"So, who haven't waked up?" asked the pink haired girl, hands on her hips.

"No one." answered Naruto as he check on Hinata who was lying next to him, "Well, maybe Hinata still need rest after all."

As the information sink in, the pink haired girl realised that a certain boy was probably also awake.

"Okay. Well, I'll see what I can do to take you out of here then." said the girl as she was about to leave the blonde's side

"Hey hold on! I haven't seen you in days. You stay right here with us." spoke Naruto as he grabs her hand and threw her on his bed before sitting along side of Hinata on hers.

Despise her attempts to act normal, Sakura was as stiff as she was sitting on a bomb. She could feel him behind her, she knew he was probably trying to look at her, despise the fact he was facing the opposite wall. Fortunately, the door of the emergency open again and Gaara walk in. Upon seeing him, everyone tried to stand up to greet him, but the Kazekage refrain them from doing so.

"Sit. Don't waste your energy on me." spoke the red-haired young man.

"Hello Gaara!" greeted Naruto with a big smile.

"Hello Naruto." greeted back the Kazekage, "Sasuke?"

"Y-yes." came the raspy voice of the Uchiha as Gaara find him.

"It appears your mission was a success, congratulations." said the sand boy.

And at the same time everyone clap their hands and congratulate him, even Naruto, despise his natural aversion to Sasuke's success yell and applause for him.

"Your squads destroy the organisation and you all got back here safe. The civilians that had been able to escape have safely been escorted here and you protect your team at almost the cost of your life by taking the entire poisonous blow. You did an excellent job. I'll make sure Tsunade knows about that." explained Gaara as he went to shake his hand.

"Thank you." thanked the dark-haired boy.

"Now since Sakura did such a good job in healing you, you are all free from here. Take as much time as you want to recuperate, Neji, Tenten and Lee already restock you in food and water and there are rooms available for you at the Kikiyo Inn. You are our guests here; feel free to ask whatever you need." spoke the Kazekage as he gives a knowing smile to his sister.

"Thank you lord Kazekage." replied in unison the ninjas while he quits the room.

"Thank you too Sakura." spoke Shikamaru with a sincere smile as he clumsily stands up, "You saved us."

"Yes. Thanks for my hand." added Choji.

"Oh, I didn't take care of your hand Choji it was Minoki. And besides don't forget Ino who brought you all here safely." said Sakura as she helps Sai gets up.

"You're right. Thanks to you too Ino." spoke Sai with a smile as everyone nod.

"Thank you, it was nothing." replied the said girl.

"Well, for those who are feeling good enough to stand, would you like to eat a bite?" asked Choji with great interest.

Upon hearing the proposition, Naruto stand on his feet and look at Hinata intensely. The dark-haired girl knew exactly what he was asking. It was eating time. Hinata gives him a small smile and nod by the affirmative.

"Alright, but I'm still very tired. Could you leave me at the inn?" asked shyly the dark-haired girl.

"Of course my love! Sweet! I'll finally be able to eat something! You're coming with me Sakura?" announced happily the blond-haired boy as he grabs his blushing girlfriend in his arms.

"Humm… Yes sure." replied the girl as she stands up and begin to walk toward the door.

"Well, I won't be coming. I'm too tired for this. Sorry." spoke Sai as he apologized and quit the room.

"I'm off too." announced Shikamaru.

"Why doesn't this surprise me!" replied Temari as she helps him stand up.

As many of them starts to stand up and quit the room, the only person that seems silent since the beginning decide to forbid the blond-haired boy from leaving.

"Dobe?" asked Sasuke in a bored tone.

"What Teme? replied the blond-haired boy with a smile.

"Could you at least help me before you leave?" asked again the dark-haired boy.

"Yeah, sure!" replied Naruto as he turns toward his other team-mate, "Sakura?

"What?" asked the pink haired girl in annoyance.

"Can you help me with Sasuke? It'll be easier together..." explained the boy.

"Hummm yes." replied the girl as she advance toward the two.

"You don't need help idiot." growled the Uchiha as he took the covers away.

"I sure do, you bastard will do me a trick but I…" begin the blond-haired boy.

"Moron…" interrupted the dark-haired boy in a grumpy tone.

Ignoring their puerile conversation, Sakura join Naruto's side and try to avoid the penetrating gaze of Sasuke, but it was useless. She couldn't help but look at him, but what she saw wasn't what she was expecting. He had a bizarre look on his face and it was far from being loving. Stopping his scrutinizing look, Sasuke turn his head toward Naruto and gives him his most severe look as if it was his fault that they were in this situation. Sighing, Sasuke and slide his legs to his left side where the duo was standing and throw them over the bed. Getting the cue, Naruto took his right arm and help him sit. Regaining his breath since he was still affected by the remains of the poison, the Uchiha slowly put his feet on the ground and starts standing up. As soon as he had put his weight on his feet, he felt to the ground. Fortunately, Sakura immediately take his left arm and lift him before he hit the ground. Once her hold on him was secure, Sasuke put his left arm over her shoulders and slap Naruto across the face at the same time.

"Idiot." growled Sasuke, the tips of his ears red while Naruto tried to find his balance.

"Hey! It's not my fault if you're too weak to stand on your own." accused the blond-haired boy as he massaged his right cheek.

"Naruto…" warned Sakura as she walks out of the operation room with the Uchiha followed by Naruto who was helping Hinata.

"Don't bother, let's just find a room and we'll be done with it." replied the Uchiha in a grumpy tone.

"What are you talking about? And what the hell are you so mad about?" asked the girl as she stops walking in the corridor.

"It's clear that you don't want me near, so let's go." replied Sasuke with annoyance as he tried to walk a little more.

"Why are you saying this?" asked again Sakura as she refrain him from doing so.

"I'm not an idiot… You're avoiding me." answered the Uchiha with a serious look.

"Huh!"

"And I bet that this have to do with someone here." suggested the dark-haired boy with a smirk.

"What?" asked the young medic in disbelief.

"I remember clearly what you told me last spring. Kankouro…" begin Sasuke before receiving a deathly glare from the pink haired girl.

"This is ridiculous Sasuke. If I wouldn't want you near, I wouldn't be here helping you. And besides, it's not because Kankouro was flirting with me last spring that it means I want to form an item with him. Are you jealous or what?" blurted the girl in annoyance.

"Me, jealous?" replied the Uchiha with a smirk, "I would need a good reason for that and I don't see one."

"Are you implying something here?" asked Sakura with suspicion.

"Hn." grunted the Uchiha while looking away.

"Sign, you're annoying." spoke the girl as she starts to walk again.

"Tch. Like you're one to talk." added Sasuke.

And at the same moment, Sakura let go of him literally. Losing his balance, Sasuke felt face first on the floor, sprawled all over the place while Naruto ran with Hinata toward the said boy, panic all over his face. Not giving them any attention, the pink haired girl continued her way.

"Sakura! Don't leave. I can't take him to the inn on my own." whined Naruto as he tried to bend down while not dropping Hinata.

"Find yourself someone else." replied the pink haired girl without turning around.

"Sakura!" tried again in vain the blond-haired boy.

.


	7. He loves me, he loves me not

_Hello again! Rebonjour! ^_^_

_._

_Sorry for the delay, I had to split my last chapter. It was too long. -_- _

_So here's another … well… short chapter! ^_^ It's_ _the penultimate chapter of this story. I hope you'll enjoy it!_

_.  
><em>

_Love you all. xxxx_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

**My mission with you – He loves me, he loves me not**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Sakura, don't leave me here alone with him!" almost cried the blond-haired boy, when suddenly, Sasuke interfered.

"I'm sorry okay. I'll keep my theories for myself."

Stopping her walk, Sakura turn around and pick the lone Uchiha off of the ground with one hand. Despise his tallness, the pink-haired girl was still an imposing girl. Placing her right arm around his torso under his left arm, she turned around and resumed her walk out of the building. Sighing in relief, Naruto followed them and tried to remain at a safe distance. When Sakura was mad it was best not to be too close. After a good five minutes of death silence and walk, the four of them came to an alt in front of the Inn. While Naruto walk in first, Sasuke glance at Sakura with questioning eyes. He knew she was mad at him, and it was not because of his little assumptions. She was avoiding him even before that. But why? Did she regret their interactions back at the castle? Was it because he had disappointed her? Was it because he didn't give her a proper goodbye back at the castle or have he said something wrong? Frankly, he didn't know. But they would have to talk about it one day or another. Following the blond-haired boy, Sakura open the door and walk in the inn toward the receptionist.

"Oh! Miss Haruno. You came with other friends! What can I do for you?" asked the old woman who was taking care of the reception.

"My… Friend… Here." begin Sakura as she gives a disgusted face toward the dark-haired boy, "Wants a room."

"Ha! Yes no problem Miss." replied the elder as she looks threw her book of reservations, "By the way, Miss Tenten has made some changes with the room."

"Really?" asked the pink-haired girl in disbelief.

"Yes. And unfortunately, since there's a lot of visitors lately, I don't have rooms anymore." explained the woman with a smile.

"What? I didn't even check in for Hinata and I?" spoke Naruto in panic.

"Oh! Don't worry." said the woman, "Miss Tenten had taken a room for everyone, but Miss Haruno will have to share a room with her male friend there. Don't worry there are two beds in the room."

"What? Why? Can't I room with Hinata and let the boys share a room together?" asked Sakura in complete horror.

"Unfortunately no, this Hinata girl is staying with…" explained the receptionist as she looks trough her list, "With a certain Ino Yamanaka. And you friend… Naruto? Isn't it?"

"Yes!" answered the blond-haired boy.

"You're with… Hummm… Rock Lee." announced the old woman as she gives him keys.

"Well, that's not so bad." replied Naruto as he took his keys.

"And there's nothing else?" insisted the pink-haired girl.

"No, I'm sorry Miss Haruno." answered the receptionist with compassion.

"Damn you Tenten. I swear one day!" growled the pink-haired girl before grumpily taking the keys of their room, "Fine then!"

"Oh Miss! Where is my friend's room?" asked Naruto as he points to Hinata.

"Yes! Here are her keys, the room is on your left side on the first floor and you Miss Haruno are on the second floor on the corridor to your right at the top of the stairs." explained the woman with a sweet smile.

"Thank you." said Naruto as he separated ways with them, "Bye Sakura! Teme!"

"Whatever…" replied Sakura and Sasuke at the same time before looking at each other in annoyance.

Climbing the stairs one by one, Sakura took Sasuke to the second floor and walk toward the room they were going to share; and for a split second both felt very uncomfortable with this idea. As she reaches the door, the pink-haired girl took her keys out and opens the door before entering. Lightening the light, Sakura realised that she was going to be a lot closer to the boy than she first thought. It was a small bedroom. On the wall opposite to the door, there was a small window with white curtains, there was also two twins beds, that were almost too close to even be considered as twin beds, a bathroom was in front of them and there was a small bedside table between the beds.

"So much for two beds…" growled the pink-haired girl in anger.

"I can sleep in someone else's room you know." said Sasuke in annoyance.

"You need rest so we can go back home. So you're staying here. If you really don't want me here, I'll be the one to change room. Besides, it's not the first time we share a room, we did it quite often on missions." explained Sakura as she enter the room and close the door behind them, doing her best to hide her discomfort.

"Hn." grunted the Uchiha in understanding.

"Stop "Hn" me and get in that bed would you?" spoke the pink-haired medic as she throw him on the first bed and went to draw the curtains, "I'm going to eat with Naruto and I'll be back later."

"Hn…" grunted again Sasuke, ignoring the girl while she headed for the door.

And with that said the dark-haired boy roll on his side opposite to hers and drift to sleep.

"Sigh, Sasuke…" replied Sakura as she leaves him behind.

As soon as the door closes behind his team-mate, Sasuke bolted on his bed and look at the door with pensive eyes. What was he going to do to make her stop hating him now? He would have to find something really good or else he would never be able to tell her how he truly feels.

.

**Kikiyo's Inn – Later**

.

Joining Naruto down stairs, Sakura took him by the arm and the two team-mates made their way toward the restaurant near the hospital. The blond-haired boy knew his friend was upset but was unsure about what. Maybe this dinner out would help her change her mind. Reaching the small building, the two enters and search for the rest of the group and easily spot them at the end of it. Tenten and Neji were trying their best to stop Lee from drinking any alcohol and Ino was trying her best to make Choji shared the meat that he had taken from them. No need to say they were doing quite a din in the restaurant.

"CHOJI! STOP EATING OUR FOOD!" yelled Ino as she grabs her friend's arm.

"FOOD IS FOR EVERYONE!" replied Choji as he tried to grab a piece of meat from the grill.

"LEE NO!" yelled Tenten while helping Neji to protect a bottle of alcohol, knowing full well what the dark-haired boy was able to do when drunk.

"STOP BOTHERING ME!" replied Lee as he jumps on his two team mates.

"You sure you want to stay here? You know we could always go eat ramen somewhere else." whispered Naruto to his team-mate before their friends could see them.

"Nahhh! That's okay, they'll calm down eventually… Right?" replied Sakura, suddenly unsure of her answer as Lee got projected on the other side of the table by Neji.

"Humm…" added the Uzumaki, terrorized as the two of them reach the table.

"Sakura, Naruto!" greeted Kiba as if he was relief to see them.

"Hey!" greeted back the two of them with a nervous wave of the hand.

"Come here." said the brown-haired boy as he points two seats in front of him.

Joining their friends, Naruto took a seat next to Choji and Sakura the one near Ino. It was definitely a good idea. It was the reunion they needed to lighten the mood. Since that mission, everyone got traumatized one way or the other and it was the perfect occasion to remind them of what was the real life. Despise the commotion that was surrounding them, the blond-haired boy gives his order to the waiter and then, came the Haruno's turn. Once the waiter was gone, Ino took the opportunity to stab Choji unharmed hand with her fork.

"OUCH!" INO ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND! IT'S MY ONLY GOOD HAND!" yelled Choji as he massages his hand.

"Well stop eating like an ogre." replied Ino as she took a piece of meat on the grill.

"Hey! Calm down you two." spoke Kiba as he tried to control the situation before it goes out of hand.

"Sakura, you seem a bit angry… What's going on?" asked Neji with curious eyes as he catch Lee's bottle of alcohol and drink it.

"Maybe you should ask your girlfriend about this…" replied Sakura with daring eyes as she drinks her glass of water.

"What? Oh! It's because of the rooms change isn't it?" inquired Tenten with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Yeah…" answered the pink-haired girl with a deep scowl.

"Listen, that old lady was a dangerous woman. I wasn't even able to talk. She was doing all the things. I swear she was crazy." tried to explain the brown-haired girl.

"Of course!" replied Sakura while rolling her eyes.

"Come on Forehead, the changes are not that bad…" said Ino.

"Are you out of your mind? Of course you don't think they're bad your roommate is Hinata!" spoke Sakura, almost yelling.

"So what if you're with Sasuke? He's your team-mate." stated the blond-haired girl as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"This is all your fault Tenten, just because you wanted to be with your boyfriend." accused the pink-haired medic with venom as she point an accusative finger to the brown-haired boy.

"I'm not responsible for that." immediately replied Tenten.

"Yes, she's right. I was there with her and that woman was doing all she could to put us together and you and Sasuke together." added Neji with a serious look.

"Tch." grunted Sakura as she received her order.

"What's so bad with having to share a bedroom with Sasuke? If you don't want to, it'll be a pleasure for me to do it." said Ino with a seductive smile to the great surprise of Kiba.

"I beg your pardon?" asked the brown-haired boy in disbelief.

"It's a joke Kiba… I was trying to make Sakura realise that it was a great opportunity to do something with him." explained the Yamanaka girl with annoyance.

"Yeah right." replied Kiba, not buying it.

"Ino is right though. This is a good opportunity to talk with him alone." spoke Tenten with a smile.

"Come on Sakura, Teme's not that bad you know. He missed you a lot during the last couple of days." suddenly said Naruto as he looks at his plate with happiness.

"And you based your opinion on what?" asked Sakura with disbelief.

"Well, he was stick on the fact of walking to Suna on his two feet." answered Naruto as he throws one piece of meat on the grill.

"That's right. Even when he wasn't able to move anymore, he was fighting with us to get there on his two feet. I bet it's because he wanted to come back to you safe." added Ino with a huge smile.

"Or prove me that he didn't need a medic on the field." growled the pink-haired girl as she plays with her sticks.

"That's giving him bad intentions." said the blond jinchuriki as he tastes his grilled meat.

"Anyway… It's very touching that you want to mess with my love life, but I'll manage on my own." spoke Sakura, fed up with their interrogation.

"Don't waste your time, someone might take its chance with him." warned Ino with a mischievous smile.

"Ino…" growled Kiba with anger.

"You know I love you Kiba." replied the blond-haired girl as she seductively roll a strand of her blond hair.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura took her meat and throw it on the grill with some vegetables while Naruto happily poured his entire plate on it. The pink-haired girl supposed that the meat had passed the test with her team-mate. After two hours of discussions and eating, the group was ready to go. Choji, Ino, Kiba, Tenten and Kiba decided to go back to the Inn, while Naruto and Sakura went on their way for a small walk together, like they used to do when they were in Konoha. Once they had said their goodbyes, the duo took a small road on their left and went to the markets. It was a good evening for a walk around the town. Since there were no sand storms coming their way, the place was swarming with people and merchandisers. Everyone seems to enjoy their evening and so were the two ninjas. Naruto was trying every clothes he was seeing, while Sakura was laughing like a maniac. After a good hour of laughing and walking, the two of them decided to take a pause on a bench near their inn under a palm tree.

"Suna is beautiful." stated Sakura with a happy smile.

"Yes, all thanks to Gaara. Since he became the Kazekage, his village is living!" explained Naruto as he puts his hands behind his head in a relax manner.

"You're right Naruto." replied the pink-haired girl with a small laugh.

"So, my mission is a success?" asked the jinchuriki with interest.

"What do you mean?" inquired the medic, not understanding what he was implying.

"I was trying to change your mood and you seems pretty happy to me!" stated Naruto with a smile.

"Idiot! Of course you made it. Who could resist you with a pink dress on?" replied Sakura as she lightly punches him on the arm.

"Ha, ha!"

"Thank you Naruto." thanked the pink-haired girl as she lean her head on his shoulder.

"You're welcomed!" said Naruto while hugging his friend.

"You know, I'm not really mad at Sasuke." confessed the young medic.

"I know." replied her friend.

"I'm just a bit uncomfortable." continued the girl while securing her hold on her friend.

"But you shouldn't, it's just Sasuke you know? The same old Teme we knew, except he's older and taller." explained the blond-haired boy.

"I know… It's just that… I don't know what he wants from me. I mean, he's … so full of contradictions." stated Sakura as she sat herself properly on the bench.

"Yeah, that's Teme. Come on Sakura, gives him time. I'm sure everything will be just fine. Believe it!" added the young Uzumaki with his cheerful grin.

"You're probably right." concluded the pink-haired girl.

"I'm always right!" corrected Naruto with arrogance.

"I supposed…" spoke Sakura as she remembers one of his failed actions.

"Well, it's getting late and we have to walk back to Konoha tomorrow, maybe we should get some sleep." stated the blond-haired boy as he stands up.

"You're right." replied the Haruno as she follows him.

"And I'd like to see Hinata to make sure she's alright…" added Naruto with a blush on his face.

"Of course." said the pink-haired medic with a knowing smile, "I should check on Sasuke too."

"Yes. Let's go." concluded the blond as he walks toward the Inn with Sakura in tow.

.


	8. A night to remember

_Hello my lovely readers!^_^_

_I know, it's my fault! I completely forget to update yesterday… -_- _

_Well, here's the last chapter of My mission with you, hope you'll enjoy it as much as the rest of the story. I want to thank you all for you support and reviews. They are always appreciated. And a special thank to LadyMartel4000__, Hearts grow, anon, Azu-susi-chan, Kmae, Reignashii, the TumTum tree, Haiichan94,_ _jess4795, bbubbles1o, Deyoki,_ _CrImSoN-AnGeL666, lovely123, princessofd and Canela-Spice for your reviews totally awesome!_

_So please, enjoy this last chapter and see you soon! _

_Love you all. xxxx_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**My mission with you – A night to remember**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Kikiyo's Inn – Tenten's room**

**.  
><strong>

Once she had said goodbye to a nervous Naruto down stairs, Sakura get on the second floor and walk toward her room with a determined speed. Naruto was right, Sasuke was Sasuke. But despise all of her good intentions, as soon as she puts her hand on the door handle, it all flew away. She wasn't ready to talk to him yet. Of course, he wasn't a monster or a dangerous missing-nin anymore, but talking with him seems so out of hand... Why was it so hard to talk to him?

'Maybe because he is an arrogant bastard?' thought the pink haired girl with a scowl.

Fortunately for her, destiny was on her side. On her door, there was a fold note. Taking it, Sakura begin to read it and realise that it was from Tenten. The brown-haired girl still had her belongings in her room. Smiling, the pink haired girl turn around and walk toward her friend's room with a sigh of relief. At least she would get a delay of a few minutes.

"Okay, I'm sharing a room with Sasuke. So what? It's not like something is going to happen. It's not like he loves me or anything… Right? Oh damn! He's so bipolar! Sometimes he's nice and in the next minute he's a jerk. He wants to see me then not. He's acting strong and proud and then, he's on the verge of death! Seriously, I hate him so much…" said the girl as she took her head in her hands in despair.

"YESS!" yelled a feminine and seductive voice.

"What the …?" spoke Sakura in surprise as she took hold of her beating heart.

As the young medic approaches the room she was once sharing with Tenten, she regret it immediately. Moans and pants could be heard through the door and it was obvious for the pink-haired girl that the occupants weren't playing a game of shoji. The good thing about this awkward situation was that her things were neatly laid in the corridor in front of her and that she wouldn't have to disturb the two lovebirds. Hurriedly taking her belongings, Sakura turn around and walk back toward her room in silence when she bumped in a maid.

"Oh sorry!" said Sakura as she regain her balance.

"No problem. Oh! Miss Haruno! Lady Temari asked me to give back the belongings of our guests, would it be possible for you to give this bag to Mr Uchiha?" asked the young maid with a smile, knowing she was staying with him.

"Of course." replied the pink-haired girl with an awkward smile.

"Thank you. Have a great night." said the young lady before leaving.

"Yes. You too." added Sakura.

Sighing, the pink-haired girl walk back to her room and stops in front of the door.

'Alright, I can do this.' thought the girl with confidence as she open the door slowly. Unfortunately for her, Sasuke was still asleep, lying perfectly calm in his bed. The room was still neat and tidy, but the curtains were open, as well as the window.

'He must have felt hot…Probably a rest of fever.' thought the girl disappointed that the young man was still asleep.

Putting the bags near the door as she close it, Sakura walk toward Sasuke and look at him. He was always so angelic when he sleep, so at peace… Exactly the opposite of his self when he was awake. Sometimes, the pink-haired girl wishes he could show this side of him more often. Turning back her attention to reality, Sakura realised that the young man was lying on the bed and still had his shoes on.

'He must have been really tired…'

Feeling he need a little more comfort than that, the girl went to his feet and took his shoes off before taking an extra blanket in the wardrobe and throw it on him. Wondering if he was still having a fever, Sakura put her hand on his forehead to check, but everything seems fine. Looking one last time at her team-mate, the girl brush some of his strands of dark hair out of his face and gave him a peck on his forehead.

"Goodnight Sasuke…" whispered the girl as she left him and went to close the window.

Drawing the curtains, the pink haired went to bed and almost instantly fall asleep, not realising at all that a pair of sharingan was looking intently at her.

**.**

**Kikiyo's Inn – The next morning – Breakfast time**

.

Assembled in the huge dinner room, the ninjas of Konoha were slowly getting into motion. Naruto was sitting next to Hinata and Shikamaru at the end of the table eating a huge bowl of cereal while Tenten and Neji were sharing a plate of fruits next to Choji and Shino, when Ino and Kiba entered the room with dark circles under their eyes.

"Did you really have to do it here? I mean come on! We all heard you!" growled Kiba as he nonchalantly took a place next to Shikamaru, followed by Ino.

"He's right! Lee was so traumatized that I find him under his bed this morning!" added the blond-haired boy.

"You're just jealous!" replied Tenten while showing her pink tongue at the two.

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto in disbelief.

"Are you always so loud? Damn, I just woke up Naruto!" growled Shikamaru as he let his head fall on the table.

"Sorry." apologized the jinchuriki with a sheepish smile.

"Hey! As anybody seen Sakura and Sasuke?" asked Sai as he joins the group and took a sit next to Ino.

"No." answered Choji while taking another bite of his breakfast.

"Don't tell me they're…" begin Ino with a huge smile.

"Pfff. Those two are far from doing that…" replied Tenten while rolling her eyes.

"Can we talk about something else? I'd like to finish eating, I don't want to imagine things while doing so." said Naruto, tears in the eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed the group.

**.**

**Kikiyo's Inn –Sakura and Sasuke's room**

.

As the dim light of the day entered the room, the pink-haired slowly starts to stir as her body decided to wake up. But as her eyes adjusted to the light, Sakura realised that something was different. At the same moment a hand caress the exterior side of her tight and stop at her waist. Turning around slightly in surprise, the pink-haired realised that Sasuke was the one intertwined with her in the covers of her bed.

'WHAT THE HELL?' thought the girl in panic as the dark-haired boy open one lazy eye, 'I don't remember falling asleep with Sasuke. He wasn't even in my bed when I fall asleep! This is so embarrassing.'

Seeing that his team-mate was awake, Sasuke completely open his eyes and with a blush on his face, look expectantly at the girl.

'Damn… I fell asleep! She's so going to kill me...' thought Sasuke, panicked as he remember how he sneak in his team-mate bed last night.

But the reaction he was waiting for never came. In fact, the pink haired girl turn around completely and stare at him with a look he couldn't describe.

'Why isn't he pushing me away? Sasuke, does that mean? Naruto is right, Sasuke is Sasuke, he's stubborn, arrogant and he have en ego twice as big as him. There's only one way to know.' thought the pink-haired girl with confidence as she pulls him toward her and kiss him. Despite his lack of response in the beginning, the young medic continued her kisses until the Uchiha snap out of his trance and literally counterattack her passionate kisses with some of his own. As their make out scene grew more intense with each passing minutes, Sasuke got on the girl and starts to caress her body as the girl's hands slide down his back toward his butt. Soon, the two ninjas started to take off some of their clothes, when suddenly, the dark-haired boy refrain the girl from lifting her shirt. Confused and somewhat hurt, Sakura back away a little from the Uchiha and look at him straight in the eye as the young man lay a single peck on her lips.

"I… I… I want you to know something." spoke Sasuke with an innocent and honest look.

"What?" asked the girl, curious.

"I… Love you." confessed the dark-haired boy as a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

And as if a bomb was drop on the inn, Sakura stops to breath and her heartbeat starts beating ten times faster than before.

"And what makes you realise that all of a sudden?" inquired the pink haired girl with a soft voice.

"I knew it for a long time, I was just to stupid to voice it. I can't deny my feelings for you anymore Sakura. I love you and I loved you all along. I was just scared that you might not return the feelings anymore. I know I fucked up real bad and since we were kind of friend… I-I didn't want to fuck that up too with my stupid heart. I'm sorry for everything and I just hope you still feel the same way. Naruto thinks you do, but I'm not that sure… explained clumsily the young man.

"Wait. You ask Naruto?" asked Sakura with disbelief as her smile grew wider.

"…Yes." answered Sasuke, getting over his ego.

"So despise your pride, you ask Naruto if I still had feelings for you?" continued the pink-haired girl now fully smiling.

"Don't say it like that, you make me feel like an idiot for doing so." spoke the Uchiha with a scowl.

"No, I think it's cute." replied Sakura as she kiss him lightly.

"Cute?" asked the dark-haired boy with a smirk.

"Shut up and kiss me Sasuke." said the girl as she slides her arms around his neck.

"Hn?"

"I love you too, silly." replied Sakura with a genuine smile.

And once she had spoken the words, the dark-haired boy kisses the girl passionately on the lips while she laughed lightly. In less than a minute, the shirt that Sasuke was trying so much to maintain in place on Sakura went flying somewhere else. They immediately resumed their earlier make out scene, this time more passionate and needy than ever. And as predicted, both soon found themselves completely naked and enjoying each other presence to a point they would never imagine.

**.**

**Kikiyo's Inn – The hallway – Two hours later**

.

"Damn, it's almost noon. What are those two doing?" growled Naruto as he walks upstairs toward his team mates' room.

Reaching it, Naruto knocks on the door and wait for someone to answer. After two minutes of waiting, the blond-haired boy begins to think that his friends were probably right. Maybe his two team-mates were having sex after all… Feeling devious, Naruto bend a little and glue his ear on the door to check what was going on in the room. But despise his efforts, he couldn't hear anything.

"Maybe if I put a little chakra in my ear, I could hear something." whispered the blond-haired boy with a huge grin.

At the same moment, the door open, leaving Naruto in the same position he was before.

"What do you think you're doing Dobe?" asked Sasuke with a smirk as he lean on the door frame, dressed in a clean anbu uniform without the mask.

"No-Nothing?" suggested Naruto with a sheepish grin.

"Hn. Right…" replied the Uchiha while rolling his eyes.

"Where is Sakura?" asked the blond jinchuriki as he tried to look over his friend's shoulder.

"In the shower." answered Sasuke as he cross his arms over his chest.

"Can I come in to wait for you guys?" asked again Naruto with his cutest smile.

"Yes." replied the Uchiha.

Taking this opportunity, Naruto barged right through the door and as if expecting a crime scene pointed at the beds with a mischievous smile.

"Ha, ha! I knew it… Huh!" begin to yell the blond when he realised that the two beds were made and that the room was clean.

"What the …?" begin the blond-haired boy, not understanding what was going on.

"Damn, Dobe, why are you yelling like that?" complained Sasuke as he massaged his head and close the door.

"For nothing." replied Naruto with panic.

"Is that Naruto?" asked the pink haired girl as she got out of the bathroom fully dressed and drying her hair with a towel.

"Yes, the idiot is here." confirmed the Uchiha.

"Shut up Teme!" growled Naruto as he stands up and hit his team-mate across the shoulder.

"Sigh, try not to kill each other while I dry my hair and we'll be ready to leave." spoke Sakura as she resumes her actions.

"Sure thing Sakura!" answered cheerfully Naruto as the door close again, "You moron, I'll show you who's the idiot."

"I'd like to see you try." replied Sasuke as he catches the jinchuriki in a headlock.

**.**

**Suna – Entrance of the village**

.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was dress and ready to leave at the front gate of Suna. Taking their backpacks from the ground, Sakura and Sasuke join Naruto who was talking to the Kazekage.

"Do we have everything?" asked Sasuke to Tenten who was packing her bag for a second time.

"Yes." answered the girl.

"Well, it's time for us to leave Gaara!" announced the blond-haired boy as he claps his hands together.

"Yes Naruto. I hope to see you all soon." replied the red-haired Kage as he shakes hands with the jinchuriki.

"Of course." said Naruto with a huge smile.

"Thank you again for your help Gaara." thanked Sasuke as he too shakes hand with the Kazekage.

"You're welcome." added Gaara with a smile.

"Feel free to come whenever you want Sakura." started Kankouro with flirty eyes as a certain Uchiha rolled his.

"Humm… Thanks." replied Sakura with an uncomfortable smile.

"Hey! Nara boy, let go of my sister!" suddenly yelled Kankouro as he spots the brown haired boy kissing Temari from the corner of his eyes.

"Let's go." spoke Sasuke as he took hold of the blushing pink-haired girl's hand.

"Come on Hinata! We're going home." said Naruto not to far away as he ran toward Hinata and bend down in front of her, showing his back, "I bet against Lee that he couldn't go back faster than us. Jump on my back!"

"Alright Na-Naruto. But why do I have to jump on your back?" asked the dark-haired girl with curiosity as she slowly hug his neck and let him take her on his back.

"Lee is taking Shino. I need a partner too." answered Naruto with a huge smile as Lee appeared next to them with Shino on his back.

"Are you ready Naruto?" asked Lee with his famous thumb up.

"Yes." replied the Uzumaki with a huge grin.

"Well, I'm not." spoke Shino with annoyance as the duo took their position.

"GO!" yelled at the same time Naruto and Lee before disappearing through the gate at full speed.

"HAAAAAAA!" shriek in unison Shino and Hinata.

"Wait for us guys!" added Tenten, as she followed them with Neji, Sai, Choji and Shikamaru.

As the small group disappeared through the gates, Ino and Kiba join Sasuke and Sakura who were slowly walking out of the village, hand in hand.

"Okay, now that we're almost alone. Are you two finally together?" asked Ino with wide eyes as she drag the poor Kiba by his shirt.

"Huh!" blurted Sakura with a blush.

"Yes. Now go plot someone else love life." answered the Uchiha with his usual annoyed tone.

"What are you two talking about?" inquired the pink-haired girl who wasn't understanding what her boyfriend was talking about.

"Do you really think the receptionist would know Naruto and Hinata's name without meeting them?" asked Ino with a wink of her right eye.

Suddenly, realisation sink into the pink-haired girl's mind. The old receptionist that everyone thought was weird, it was Ino all along. That's why Sasuke didn't complain when she put him in the same room as her.

"What? You disguise yourself into the receptionist and change the damn room on purpose?" accused Sakura with anger as she point an accusative finger toward her best friend.

"Come on Forehead you can't say it wasn't useful?" replied the Yamanaka girl with a huge sheepish smile as she ran away with Kiba.

"Ohhh! You're so going to get it when we'll get home." threaten the pink-haired medic.

"Not if you can't catch me." said Ino a few meters away from them.

"And you knew about it?" accused again the Haruno girl as she glared at Sasuke.

"I wasn't going to let that chance pass." replied Sasuke with a smirk as he kissed the now blushing girl.

But as Sasuke was about to deepen his kiss, the annoying voice of Ino interrupted them.

"COME ON YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS! WE'RE LEAVING!" yelled the blond-haired girl as she link arms with her boyfriend.

"DON'T WORRY PIG! I WON'T LET YOU GO TOO FAR AWAY!" replied Sakura on the same tone, while Sasuke smirk grew bigger.

Reaching the rest of the group, everyone starts to walk in the desert to get back to Konoha. All the way home, the dark-haired boy never let go of the pink haired girl's hand and would never forget the mission that allowed him to meet the love of his life, his cherry blossom, his Sakura.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**THE END**

**.  
><strong>


End file.
